Brittana's big secret Brittany's secret
by Heyaarmy1
Summary: This fanfic is based on Brittana and a secert that Brittany has been hiding from Santana .
1. Brittany's secret

**Brittany's big secret part1**

"Will you got to see this."Emma runs into his office carrying a DVD,she places it onto his desk. He looks up and smiles at Emma before sending her a confused look. The red head looks him right in the eyes. "This is a collage feedback and in out disk." Emma slowly begins to explain. Will nods he knows what it is but wonders why Emma has brought it to him, Emma senses he's confused so continues to explain. " It's for Brittany." Emma add. Will's eyes go wide.

"She never applied for collage, did she?" he asked. "I mean Brittany is a great kid but collage." Will added, he rubbed his face.

"Will you need to watch it. You and the Glee kids." Emma instructs. "Please make sure you watch it when Brittany's not hear." She quickly adds. Will looks confused and goes to speak but Emma just points to the disk before walking away. Will runs out of his office and pops the disk into the DVD player. The Glee kids go quiet. The room is silent all of a sudden on the screen they see Brittany and she says "Hi I'm Brittany S Pierce and I would like to addition for a place in this collage." Everyone's eyes go wide and they all turn to face Santana who is sitting looking at the screen with her mouth hanging open. Music begins to play and Brittany begins dancing this lasts for several minuets.

Brittany then comes on for her interview and she says "yeah my grades are not great but to be totally honest I try my best it's hard when you have learning difficulties to get amazing grades at school without extra support but if you get that then you get made fun of and my rep is more important." Again the room is silent, some members gasp and Santana coughs. She can't believe that Brittany had never told her before.

Tom's voice fills the air and everyone's eyes are glued to the screen once again. "Well Brittany I have to say I was very impressed with you're audition and although you're grades are not amazing we will be happy to accept you on a full scholar ship and give you all the help and support you need here but privately so you can maintain you're rep, all you need to do is graduate." Everyone sits in silence while Will turns the DVD player off.

Quinn turns to face Santana. "San did you know about this?" the blonde asked curious to hear the answer. Judging by the confused look on Santana's face Quinn already thinks she knows the answer.

"No. Quinn I had no idea. She's my girlfriend and I had no clue about her learning difficulties." Santana frowns.

"How can you not know. She's your girlfriend?" Artie questions. Santana shoots him a glare. A noise comes from the door everyone looks up and they all see Brittany standing at the door with tears in her eyes.

"Brittany!" Will says.

"Brittany why didn't you tell me I'm your girlfriend?" Santana questions. She's a little hurt her girlfriend never told her about her learning difficulties.

"Cause people can be really mean. Nobody was ever meant to find out about this. I made it this long without anyone every knowing and now everything's ruined. replies Brittany. "San I'm sorry I never told you but I was too scared." Brittany whispered.

Santana smiles sadly. " Baby why would you be scared to tell me. I love you and nothing could ever change that." Santana said softly as she began walking towards Brittany. "Brit you never normally care what people think about you. Babe you shouldn't have to be scared to admit who you are. I know it sounds silly coming from me because I done it myself but you know how miserable I was. I don't want that for you." the latina said.

"Everyone treats you different no one wants to be your friend or be your girlfriend all they want to do its make fun of you and that really scares me" Brittany says back while trying to hold back her tears. "I can't stand the thought of you leaving me for someone else San." Brittany quickly adds before the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Babe I'd never leave you. Why would you even think that?" Santana asked softly. Brittany shakes her head before turning around and sprinting out the choir room. Santana feels her heart break. Without a second thought Santana runs after Brittany leaving the Glee club confused.


	2. We'll get by together

**BBS-We'll get by together  
**

Santana runs after Brittany as fast as she can. Brittany runs really fast so Santana is having a hard time keeping up with her girlfriend. She sees Brittany run into the auditorium so she runs in and sees her blonde haired beauty lying on the steps. She must have fell. Santana rushes towards Brittany. " Baby are you ok?" Santana asked. The latina begins to panic. Brittany sits up and looks at Santana.

"I'm not hurt Santana but I'm not ok. How can I be ok?" Brittany cries. Now the Glee club know my secret and you're gonna dump me and I'm going to have no friends or the love of my life." Brittany sobs. Santana feels herself getting emotional but she quickly sits down and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. After a couple of minuets she pulls back and softly kisses Brittany. The blonde smiles into the kiss and that makes Santana smile too. They slowly pull back and Santana takes Brittany's hands into her own.

"Britt I hate seeing you upset it makes me want to cry ." Santana slowly says her voice shacking with emotion trying not to cry. " I love you baby and I would never ever leave you. I'm a little hurt you felt like you needed to hide this from me. Britt I know how hard it is, I know you're scared about how people are going to treat you and if anyone will ever love you but you don't need to be. I will always love you. You're my soul mate and the love of my life. You where there to love me and help me though the shit I went through last year and I'm here to help love and support you through you're shit this time baby." Santana finishes. She takes her hand to Brittany's face slowly but gently wiping away her tears making sure she keeps full eye contact with her girlfriend. Brittany begins to stop crying and takes Santana's hands and places them onto her shoulders . Santana smiles and goes to speak but before she can Brittany kisses her , this time the kiss got more passionate and lasted a lot longer. After their passionate kiss they both sit back and look into each others eyes. "Britt I'm your girlfriend and your best friend and vice versa , I just want you to know you can trust me and tell me anything. It will never change the way I see you." Santana whispers while leaning in to kiss Brittany's nose. Brittany giggles and Santana's heart swoons

"It's just that people can be really mean and it was never like you had been in a hurry to tell everyone your Lebanese and your reason is the same as mine you where scared of what people would say behind your back and the looks you would get" Brittany says smiling back.

They sit and talk for a while about this until they reach a conclusion, they smile at each other and Brittany then stands up and holds out her hand to help up Santana. Santana laughs and gives Brittany her hand while getting up. After getting up Brittany and Santana look into each others eyes while taking both hands before turning their loving gaze into a hug.

"Remember babe what we disused I'm going to help you through this and the rest of the glee club are going to be there to help to. You just need to try relax and be honest with everyone." Santana smiles. Brittany nods and they make their way hand i hand back to the choir room discussing their date for tonight.


	3. I love you no matter what

Santana and Brittany walk through the choir room door hand in hand giggling away. Everyone stairs at them as they walk in and take a seat at the back of the room. The girls are totally oblivious to the stares they are receiving. "What the hell just happened?" Puck asks looking over at the two girls.

"Erm... well Britt-Britt do u want me to tell them or do you want to tell them?" Santana asks holding her girlfriends hand .

"San I'll tell them but thanks for the offer." Brittany replies smiling at Santana before pecking her lips. Santana smiles widely and places their clasped hands on her lap. Everyone looks round at Brittany as she begins talking. "Well as you all know I have learning difficulties and I'm still trying to accept myself so I was no where near ready for you all to find out. . I'm scared of what everyone will think about me and say behind my back". Brittany says her voice getting softer. Santana smiles proudly and leans into kiss Brittany. She places her free hand on Brittany cheek.

"I'm so proud of you babe." Santana whispers in Brittany ear.

"Brittany why didn't you just tell us, you know we all love and support each other" Mercedes says smiling at the blonde. All the New Directions nod their heads in agreement. Quinn walks over and hugs Brittany .

"Brittany you know, I really admire you. I mean you just told us all why you didn't tell anyone and I think that was a really brave thing to do, love you B" Quinn said while she continued to hug Brittany .

"Brittany I have to agree with Quinn I'm really proud of you, this is the kind of courage we need in this club", Mr Shue said while flashing Brittany a toothy smile.

The bell sounds and everyone waves goodbye to each other as they head home. Brittany and Santana walk down the corridor towards the exit but Brittany suddenly stops, Santana turns round to face the blonde looking confused."Baby B what's wrong?" she asks looking worried .

Brittany smiles and looks at the latina "nothings wrong Tanna . I'm just thinking that maybe we should just spend tonight in and not bother going out. I mean I'm not really in the mood to go out after everything that's happened today but if you want to go out we still can." Brittany began rambling before Santana cut her off with a kiss.

Santana cupped Brittany's cheek with her hand. "You're too cute babe. Honestly I think spending the night in sounds amazing. You've had a tough day and to be honest I kinda just wanna get my cuddle and sweet lady kisses on." Santana smiled. Brittany leaned in and pecked Santana's cheek before taking her favourite raven haired girl's hand and leading them outside. As the get out side to the car park they see that nobody's really around so decide to go sit on the hill across from where Brittany's car is parked . As they walk up the hill still holding hands they begin swinging their arms in perfect harmony making each other giggle. Santana pulls her girl to the ground before releasing her grip of Brittany's hand.

"San, I just want to tell you that you mean the world to me even more the Lord Tubbington does but I still don't get why you want to be with me like since you know my secret." Brittany admitted shying looking at the ground. Scared in case she had done something wrong. Santana lifted Brittany's chin up so her girlfriend was looking into her eyes.

She took Brittany's hands in her own and smiled. "Firstly I'm very proud of you for admitting your biggest insecurity. It' takes a lot of courage to do that. Especially when it has something to do with the person you love." Santana began. She leaned in and kissed Brittany's cheek making the pale skinned girl blush. "Secondly I love you Britt baby and nothing on earth would make me stop loving you. I'm so glad I know this secret because it makes me feel like I know you even better now. I won't treat you any different. I know you're worried that everyone including me will but I won't. The only thing I'll do any different if try help you out with homework and work more if you need it. All I can say babe is I love you and you're my landslide ." Santana finished, wiping the tears from her eyes that had formed. She hadn't meant to say as much but once she started she couldn't stop. Brittany wiped away her own tears before capturing Santana's lips in her own. They kiss is filled with love and passion. They kiss for a couple of minuets before pulling back when they feel the change in energy.

"San I love you. Thank you for what you said. I really needed to hear it. Same for you baby, you're my songbird. But now we need to go. I need to get you into a house on and bed and rip you're clothes off your amazing body. " Brittany said while standing up offering her hand to Santana who eagerly took it. Both girls were always amazed how one kiss between them could turn them on as much as it did. They believed it was because they were so in love. Without another word they walked hand and hand to Brittany's car.


	4. Let's finish what we started

After a twenty minuet drive Brittany's car finally pulled up into Santana's drive way. After Brittany shut off the engine she jumped out the car and slammed the door shut. The blonde ran over to the passengers side and opened the door for Santana. The latina chuckled " Britt you're such a dork but it's super cute." Brittany smiled back and offered her hand to Santana without a word her girlfriend took her hand and shut the car door. Before Santana had the chance to move Brittany picked her up and spun her around. Santana let out a little scream followed by a giggle. "Britt." Santana screamed between her laughter. "What are you doing?"

" I'm in a good mood babe so I thought I would pick up ma favourite girl and take her for a spin" she replied before winking at her girlfriend. Santana laughed and rolled her eyes. Brittany really was a dork but Santana loved her.

"Baby B you really are the cutest thing ever do you know that" Santana said as Brittany let her down.

"tell me something I don't know Sanny" Brittany said with a smirk on her face. Santana playfully slapped her on the arm before then entered the Lopez household. Just as they thought Santana's parents weren't in and left a note taped to the door. Santana took the note and read it.

_San _

_me and your mother are away for the weekend as you know. We left you this note to tell you we have plenty of food in the house so don't worry about anything like that. We also want you to behave and if there is anything wrong you know to phone us right away. We know you wont be lonely because you have your amazing girlfriend to keep you company but Santana Lopez be warned there is to be NO house parties and no drunk teens showing up and trashing our lovely home. Anyway that's all you need to know so have a good weekend sweetie and tell Brittany we said hi. _

_Love you lots papi xxxxxx_

with that Santana put the note down and looked up to face her beautiful girlfriend who was playing with her skirt.

"Hey Britt-Britt you wanna go up to my room or you wanna stay down here?" she asked trying not to startle Brittany. Even though she tried not to startle Brittany she failed and Brittany jumped before looking up and Santana with a smile across her face.

" Babe I don't care as long as I'm with you I would be happy sitting in the rain."she replied causing Santana to grin widely which made Brittany's smile even wider. "Sanny why are you so perfect?" Brittany asked making the latina's face go red before a huge smile covered her face.

"Aww Britt I'm not perfect but my girlfriend certainly is she's amazing and I love her so much." Santana's eyes were glued to Brittany because she wanted to see Brittany go red. Her goal was achieved as she seen the blonde dancers face begin to turn from white into a light red colour. The girls were so caught up in trying to make each other go red with compliments they forgot that the were standing in Santana's hallway. Eventually Brittany took Santana's hand and pulled her into the living room before sitting on the couch and pulling Santana onto her lap. Once both girls were sitting comfy Brittany warped her arms around the latina's waste pulling her closer to her own body while she done that Santana placed her arms around Brittany's neck and cuddled into her. "Baby "Santana mumbled into her girlfriends neck causing Brittany to look down at her.

"Sanny what's up" she replied looking a little worried. Santana smiled. She loved how caring Brittany was.

"nothings up I just wanted to ask you if you wanna talk about today but like more on your learning difficulties but if you don't wanna I understand." the latina said shyly looking up to meet her girls ocean blue eyes.

"yeah we can talk about San you know that I would do anything for you. Can I ask you something first?" she replies looking back into Santana's chocolate eyes.

"Sure babe you know it. What you wanna know?" Santana says smiling at Brittany.

"I just wanna know if you are gonna ask me about how long I have known and why tI never told you" Brittany says as she smiles back at Santana.

"yeah babe you read my mind but only if your okay with it." Santana says as she takes her hand and runs it though Brittany's hair.

"it's totally fine Sanny but before we get onto that I'm pretty sure me and you were in the middle of something before we left the field." Brittany says as she winks at Santana causing the latina's smile to double.

"yes I believe your right babe but I think we may need a bed for this so wanna go to my room?" Santana replies flirtatiously running her hands up and down Brittany's sides. Brittany doesn't say anything instead she pushes Santana off her lap onto the other side of the couch causing the smaller girl to frown and the loss of contact. Brittany laughs and leans down quickly peaking Santana's lips. She then pulls her girlfriend's hand and pulls her off the couch up the stairs. Once they are in Santana's room Santana quickly gets undressed climbing into her bed looking at Brittany who is slowly beginning to undress. "Britt hurry up please." Santana pleads still looking at her girlfriend who's now not wearing her skirt but was still in her top but somehow managed to take off her bra without removing the top . Brittany made her way over to the bed and leaned down so her mouth was by Santana's ear . Santana could feel Brittany hot breathes in her ear making her gulp.

"San you know I'm good at dancing right?" she whispers into Santana's ear making Santana gulp even louder.

"yeah Britt you're amazing at dancing." The latina manages to say between her gulps

Brittany smirks she knows she's winding Santana up and the latina is beginning to get impatient. "Well I wanna learn a new dance problem is it take two people." The dancer replies even quieter. Brittany finishes undressing. She sways her hips seductively. The blue eyed blonde can't help but smirk when she sees her girlfriend staring . Brittany slides into bed she turns towards Santana and leans down to whisper in the smaller girls ear. "Time for us to tango." Santana signature smirk appears across her face before its wiped of quickly by Brittany's lips meeting her in what she can on describe as the most passionate kiss ever.


	5. Pancakes and secret sharing

Sunlight was peering in through Santana's window which woke up the latina. She was lying there trying to adjust her eyes to the newly light filled room. Santana felt something squeezing her hips, the smaller girl turned around and was met with ocean blue eyes. "Hey baby." Santana cooned wrapping her arms around Brittany.

"Hey Sanny-Bear. How did my gorgeous girlfriend sleep?" Brittany chirped sitting up with her arms warped around Santana's stomach. Santana blushed at those words. She couldn't describe what sort of affect Brittany had on her. The girl could make her do things she said she would never do. That included blushing and talking about feelings. Santana was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Brittany slap her gently on the arm. The blonde began to panic when Santana hadn't answered her right away. Brittany's brain began running through anything that might be causing Santana to ignore her. She calmed down when Santana smiled up at her.

"sorry sweetie, I slept amazingly because you were her she replied back smiling at her beautiful blonde haired girlfriend. Brittany blushed and smiled . She leaned in and kissed Santana gently. Their lips moved in perfect sync.

Brittany opened one eye and squinted to look at the time while she tried to keep up with the rhythm of the kiss. She reluctantly pulled back. " Babe whether we like it or not we need to get up for school" Brittany said her while her beautiful girlfriend's smile (known as the Brittany smile) faded. "baby I know it sucks but tell you what me and you are gonna get up now and go shower together okay. We have sometime to kill its only 5:30am." Brittany said hoping that it would cheer up Santana. She hated sad Santana it broke her heart. Before Brittany even got an answer she was being pulled off the bed and being dragged to the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom a very giggly latina locked the door while shaking her ass to tease the blonde.

"Britt-Britt this is the best idea ever." a very excited Santana said before stripping out of her long top and underwear.

"I know Sanny." the smiling dancers replied.

"right Baby B, top and underwear off now."the latina demanded before hoping into the shower.

Brittany did what she was told and soon her and Santana's bare wet skins were pressed up against each other while the hot water fell against their skins. "mmmm…."Brittany mumbled as the water massaged her shoulders. Santana knew that all the hours the blonde spend dancing took its toll on her body so she decided she was going to help. The smaller girl brought her hands up to the blonde's shoulders before she began massaging her. After spending a good half an hour in the shower massaging each other and having a nice make out session the girls decided to get dressed and go eat some breakfast. As they made there way down the stairs hand in hand they discussed what they would have done in the shower if they had more time.

As the girls entered the kitchen they were met by the smell of pancakes and the sight of Santana's parents. The girls took a seat beside each other at the table before Mrs Lopez placed a plate of pancakes and two cups of orange juice in front of the girls. "Hello honey. Did you have a good weekend?" the older latina asked her daughter while taking her seat at the table.

"yes Mami. Me and Britt had an amazing weekend." the younger latina replied while placing her hand on Brittany's thigh.

"Glad to hear it" Mr Lopez chipped in not looking up from his paper.

"Mr and Mrs Lopez how was your weekend." Brittany asked before take a sip of her orange juice.

"please Brittany honey you know you should call me Gloria and you should call Mr Lopez Ricky." the older woman chuckled. Mr Lopez laughed along with his wife while Santana rubbed the dancers thigh.

"oh yeah. I forgot sorry" Brittany replied with a small smile. The dancer felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she knew she was blushing. Santana was giggling at Brittany. The blonde turned round to face her girlfriend and sent her a glare. Santana chuckled before leaning in to kiss the blondes cheek before poking it with her finger.

"it's okay dear. Me and Ricky had a great weekend." Gloria chuckled watching the interaction between her daughter and her daughters girlfriend.

"Britt, when are we gonna talk about that thing." Santana spoke up after watching the conversation flow between her girlfriend and parents for a while. Brittany tensed slightly and Santana felt it. So the latina gave the pale hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I guess now." Brittany replied as her body relaxed.

"Babe my Mami and Papi won't judge so don't be scared." Santana softly said.

"we wont judge what?"Ricky asked while he and his wife shared the same confused look on their faces.

"erm... well everyone in glee found out I have learning difficulties and I'm sort so scared and embarrassed." Brittany said while looking at the table. She couldn't bare to looks at Santana's parents reactions. Santana saw how quickly Brittany went from her normally happy self to scared and vulnerable. Santana hated it but all she could do was love hold and tell Brittany how much she loved her.

"Brittany look at me" Santana ordered. Brittany looked at her girl and tried to start talking about how it was bad but Santana placed her finger over her lips so she knew not to speak. "As I said before babe I love you so much and I love you even more for being honest with me. I know what you're gonna tell me might be hard but I'm with you all the way. We are in this together and I will always love you no matter what. I'm actually glad your going to tell me because it proves you trust me." Santana softly stated. Brittany knew right then and there that she was the luckiest girl in the world. She knew Santana was there for her no matter what. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this amazing latina beauty.

"thanks, babe I know that it takes you a lot of courage to talk about your emotions because your not good at telling people how you feel. So I know that its time for me to let this secret go and let it be known to the world." Brittany said before stealing a kiss from the latina. Santana, Ricky and Gloria were all wearing big smiles on their faces. Santana was now sitting on Brittany's lap cuddled into her while the Mr and Mrs Lopez watched the girls in silence.

_FlashBack_

_A seven year old Brittany was in the car with her mother. Brittany's mum told her that she was going to meet some special people today. Brittany couldn't help but smile she loved surprise. _"_Mum are we there yet." an impatient blonde asked_.

"_almost darling just up this street." her mother replied smiling at her daughter. __The car finally stopped and Brittany jumped out the car and quickly grabbed her mums hand. Her mum promised her that since she had been a good girl they would run all they way to the building that was now ten minutes away. So Nadine Pierce and her seven year old daughter ran down the street hand in hand laughing together. Once they arrived at the building Nadine bent down so she was face to face with Brittany. _"_sweetie remember this is going to help us so please listen to the man and the woman ok." Mrs Pierce said in a hush tone._

_Brittany nodded her head and with that they entered the building. Mrs Pierce went to sign in while Brittany was playing with the dolly and pram. After waiting 20 minuets a dark haired man appeared and asked Brittany and Nadine to come with him. They entered a room and were met with another adult . The woman also had dark coloured hair but her skin was a little darker than the mans. _"_Hello Brittany." the woman said with a huge smile. __Brittany waved back while cuddling into her mum.  
_

"_I'm sure your wondering what your doing here and who we are." the man added from behind her._

"_yes." was all the little girl could say._

"_well Brittany, I'm Steve and this is are going to do some little game with you like a little test." He said while placing his hand on Brittany's right shoulder. __After a couple of minutes Brittany was busy trying to remember different patterns. She hated it she can't remember patters she can remember dance steps sure but this was a no go. _

"_I cant do it I don't like it."Brittany whined ._

"_ok we can stop if you want." Steve said ._

"_Brittany. Me and Steve want to one more little thing before we are done here." Lucy quickly added._

"_ok."the little dancer said._

"_we want to know what you love to do"._

"_that's easy, DANCE!" the little girl practically screamed._

"_wow anything else?"_

"_playing with my best friend Santana."_

"_aww how sweet," Lucy said._

"_ok we're done now Brittany but before you go we need to talk to you and your mum."Steve said making sure to keep his smile wide. __Brittany went to sit with her mum again. Nadine picked her up and placed her on her knee. She kissed her daughters head and told her how proud she was that Brittany had done as she was asked by people she had never met before._

"_well Brittany, Mrs Pierce it appears Brittany does have learning difficulties but if she was to learn things through dance she would pick things up quite easy."Lucy began._

"_Brittany struggles with learning things because she can't focus on things too long she actually absorbs things very well through movement which is why she's so good at dance." Steve added_

_Nadine thanked Steve and Lucy for all their help before she and Brittany left the room and made their way back to the car._

_End Of Flash Back_

"wow Baby B." was all that Santana could say. She decided she was going to show Brittany how proud she was of her. So the latina leaned forward until she caught Brittany's lips in hers. As she was sitting on Brittany's lap she didn't have to lean in far. The girls shared a passionate kiss but they were stopped when they heard Gloria saying hello over and over again.

"Mami, your so embarrassing." Santana said while she buried her face into her girlfriends neck.

"Britt I'm so proud of you and I'm really glad I know your secret now". Santana said while getting out of Brittany's lap and offering her hand to Brittany.

"well I'm really glad I told you babe I feel so much better now, but I think we better go to school or we are going to be late." Brittany added ruining her nice little speech.

With that the two girls bid goodbyes to Santana's parents and made their way out to Santana's car hand in hand. "Baby B when we get back from school I'm going to show you just how proud I am of you" the smaller girl said flirtatiously.

"babe who says we need to wait to get back from school there are a lot of empty rooms in school ." Brittany replied back adding a wink.

Santana burst out laughing before adding "I like the way you think baby." The girls got into Santana's car and made their way to school laughing and giggling as usual.


	6. Black belt Britt

Santana and Brittany were standing chatting by their lockers. Brittany handed Santana a little sketch and asked her to put it her locker. Santana happily took the piece of paper out her girlfriends hand in order to look at it properly. After she fixed her eyes on the drawing her lips turned up and she was wearing a cheesy smile. The drawing Brittany had given her was a drawing of Lord Tubbington with the words "Lord Tubbington thinks your purr…fect and so do I." Santana took Brittany's hand and grazed her teeth over it to show her how grateful she was for the little drawing. The latina happily took the drawing and hung it up in her locker. "Baby B that's so sweet and cute." Santana said as she closed the space between her and Brittany pressing their lips together.

" Sanny- Bear you know I'd do anything for you at I was so bored in English. You were all I could think about so I doodled at ended up with this." The blonde chirped back before pressing her lips back onto Santana's. They two girls were in the zone happily making out in front of each student that walked by. They were forced to part lips when Quinn came running out of the choir room and practical pulled Santana away from Brittany's face.

"what da fuck Q." Santana growled at Quinn.

"sorry S . I know how much you to love to get your mack on but this is a code red . We need you both in the choir room now." Quinn quickly replied.

"you couldn't have waited like 10 more minutes before coming out to get us Q." Santana moaned back.

"actually babe I'm pretty sure it would have been about a good 40 minuets they would have had to wait." Brittany chipped in making her girlfriends pout turn into a huge grin.

"as cute as I find the pair of you we need to go so come on." Quinn said as she pushed the two girls towards the choir room door. The three girls enter the choir room and Mr Shue motions the girls to go sit down. Brittany and Santana go sit up the back of the choir room pulling their chairs as close as possible before connecting hands. Quinn goes and sits beside Rachel and gives the small brunette a gentle smile. Mr Shue turns around to face all the Glee club and opens his mouth to speak but is stopped by giggling coming from the back of the room. At the back of the room Santana is sitting in Brittany's lap while Brittany nibbles on her ear lobe. The latina is giggled into her girlfriends shoulder playing with her blonde hair.

"this is so hot." Puck said while watching the two girls with a smirk on his face

"Britt , San ,Britt, San"! Quinn yelled gaining the girls attention.

"I swear Fabray your out to get me first my sweet lady kisses now this." Santana replied back

"Brittany, Santana can I watch next time?" Puck said with a hopeful look on his face.

"no way Puck. Stop being a creep." Santana quickly added before Mr Shue spoke up.

"Guys, this is serious no more distractions." he said before turning the lights off and turning on the projector.

"now Brittany this may upset you a little but I want you to watch it then let me explain ok." Will said earning a confused look from Brittany before a little nod. He hit play and the room fell into silence for a couple of seconds before a picture of Brittany appeared on the screen. The screen flashed different colours as it changed pictures while little headings like dumb blonde , freak and weird appeared underneath the pictures. Finally there was a voice and it began talking.

" to all who know the one and only Brittany S Pierce we have some news about her to share with you all. Brittany is not who she seems to be we all know her as this ditzy blonde who we all think is as dumb as they come, turns out little miss innocent has been hiding a secret from everyone for a good while now. We have it on good authority that she has learning difficulties so we are all a little relieved to find out she's not as stupid as we thought." Santana was getting really angry at the video. She was sitting in Brittany's lap and could feel the blonde's legs shaking. She couldn't tell whether it was from shock , angry or because she was about to breakdown. The voice began talking again and what it said brought Santana's attention back to the screen. "as you know Brittany and Santana Lopez are an item. Some of you find it disgusting others don't care, we however are taking in bets to see how long it takes Santana to dump Brittany . I mean come on who wants to date someone with learning difficulties that's eww no way. This has been your WMHS news hope you enjoyed and stay tune for break-up gate".

Mr Shue turned the lights back on and everyone was now looking up at Brittany and Santana with worried expressions on each one of their faces. Santana was holding her breath and praying for her girlfriend to say something. The room was sat in silence and seconds felt like minuets and minuets felt like hours until finally Brittany slid Santana onto the other seat and looked up. Everyone could tell she was upset but what they didn't know was she was fuming. Brittany stood up before opening her mouth to talk. "are you actual fucking kidding me, this is the exact reason it was a secret who told which one of you opened your bloody mouths and blabbed? " she said with a raised voice. Brittany was sending each glee club member a death glare until she caught Santana's eyes with her own. Still nobody said anything so Santana carefully began pulling Brittany down onto her lap.

"Britt-Britt are you ok?" the latina asked mental slapping her self for asking such a stupid question of course she wasn't ok.

"no Sanny , I'm not fine I'm upset I feel like hiding in a hole and never coming out. On top of it all I'm really angry." she said curling up into her girlfriend.

"wait, did I just hear that right did Brittany just say she was angry, that's a first. " Puck said trying to make a joke of it.

"I have to admit even I find that funny," Kurt added .

Some of the club members began laughing slightly before they were cut of by Santana. "if I were you I would stop with the jokes and laughing aforz I endz you" the latina said sending a death glare all round.

"San we are just trying to lighten the mood" Mercedes added.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE WEATHER YOUR TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER BY TAKING THIS AS A JOKE. I DON'T FIND IT FUNNY AND IM SO CLOSE TO KICKING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU ALL. SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Brittany screamed out startling Santana and making her jump.

The Glee club sat there in shock while Mr Shue's mouth was hanging open. Santana was still in shock but did her best to comfort her girl who was now crying and shaking . She pulled Brittany in closer to her and began placing light kisses on her forehead, with every kiss the latina placed upon the dancers skin she could feel her begin to calm. After a couple of minutes she decided to speak to the blonde. "babe, I know your really upset and angry right now but we still need Mr Shue to tells us what happened so can you please try relax for me cause baby your actually scaring me a little." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear causing her to smile a little.

"yeah of course baby, I would do anything for you. San are you really gonna break-up with me like that voice on the video said?"the dancer quickly added at the end. In all truth she wasn't so bothered that everyone knew sure she was upset but the thing about Santana breaking up with her hurt her more than anything.

"no . never Baby B . That video was a joke babe I can't function without you. You complete me. Is that why your crying?" Santana replied while stroking Brittany's arm.

"yes." was all the blonde could say before Mr Shue began to talk.

"well it's safe to say we didn't expect Brittany to react like that but Brittany I owe you an explanation." he said before walking over to they door of his office. "Brittany it appears someone snuck into my office and took your college DVD from my office while we were in the gym hall" Will added.

"when I find out who did this I will go all Auntie Snix on em and they will be sorry." Santana growled.

"Sanny I gotta go." Brittany said after checking the time on her phone.

"where you going baby. I don't want to leave you on your own right now." the dark haired latina said with hint of sadness in her voice.

"baby you don't have to worry I'll be fine I have somewhere I need to be that's all, how bout after I'm done I come round to your house for some sweet Brittana love." the dancer flirted back.

"ok babe but please be safe call me if you need anything." Santana said before pulling Brittany in for a passionate kiss. The girls moved there lips in synch knowing exactly where to kiss and what the other needed . Brittany forced her self to pulled away cause she really did have somewhere to be. With one final goodbye kiss the dancer was out of the choir room leaving the room once again in silence.

"that was so strange." Rachel and Quinn said at the same time blushing slightly as their hands brushed against each other. Santana was sitting in her own little world until she heard a familiar tune playing. She would know it anywhere it was her girlfriends ring tone. Santana practically grabbed the phone from the chair where Brittany had placed it while the were making out. All the glee club were now listening to see who was on the phone.

"hello Britt." a deep voice said as it ran through the speaker into Santana's ear.

"Brittany's not here this is her girlfriend who the hell are you and why do you have my girls number ?" the latina asked clearly showing that she was in fact pissed that's some dude had her girls number and she didn't know him.

"you're Santana right? Well I'm Harry me and Brittany are top students in Marshals Marshal Arts Academy. I was calling to tell Britt that Marshal's got her black belts finally." he happily said.

"WHAT!" the latina yelled through the phone.

"she didn't tell you? Brittany has black belts in every marshal art, this is how she controls her anger." he said a little shocked that Brittany has never told her girlfriend. "tell you what Santana come down to the academy and see for your self. Seems your girl has just turned up." Harry said before hanging up .

Santana sat down Brittany's phone in her lap before turning round to the rest of the club and telling them what she had just heard. Now Brittany's quick exit and no excuse made sense Brittany had probably left to go there since she was pretty angry after the video.

"omg we need to go see her. " Quinn said while smiling widely.

"yeah we do." Santana said smiling even wider than Quinn. The latina was trying to picture what her girlfriend would look like in action. She had so many different ideas but knew the real thing would be much better. With that the glee club all ran out of the choir room towards their cars .


	7. My Girls a Fighter

Since the glee club didn't want to get seen they decided that Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina would go check Brittany out while the glee guys went to try hunt down who took Brittany's college disk. After the two cars pulled into the car park Santana took Brittany's phone and called Harry.

"hello Santana." Harry quietly said trying to make sure Brittany didn't over hear the conversation.

"hey Harry me and the girls are here." she replied back with a hint of jealousy's in her voice.

"Santana first don't worry I'm not going to try anything with your girl so no need to be jealous and second I'll meet you at the front door." Harry said with a chuckle

"I'm not jealous." the latina scoffed

"yes you are Santana but as I said I love Brittany as a friend and I respect your relationship with her." he stated

"excuse me did you just say you love my girl?" Santana growled into the phone before Quinn took it from her.

"hello this is Quinn Brittany's friend sorry about Santana she's very over protective, any way can you come meet us?" the small blonde said into the phone.

"sure Quinn and I understand Brittany is a beautiful girl and very sweet."

After Quinn hung up the phone she smacked the latina on the arm and sent her a glare. Santana gave her a what was that for look knowing it would annoy Quinn. Quinn explained how rude Santana had been to Harry on the phone. They began arguing but it didn't last long as Rachel and Mercedes told them to shut up when a guy about the same age as them approached the girls. The boy had short black hair and nice brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of shorts and no top showing off his six pack. "hey I'm Harry nice to meet you all." the black haired boy said with a genuine smile. Santana stepped forward and shook his hand she introduced herself then all the other glee girls before Harry told them to follow him inside. After then were inside the building Harry took the girls to a little balcony so they could watch Brittany without her being able to see the girls. Harry told them that he had to go as training was about to start, he stopped half way and turned around. "Out of curiosity how angry on a scale of 1 to 10 would you say Brittany is?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"erm gosh she was yelling and swearing at everyone." Rachel replied

"I guess about a 9 or 10." Tina quickly added. The girls seen Harry's face falter he stood there wide eyed for a couple of seconds before he fake smiled at the girls.

"what the hell, Harry you ok ? You look like you seen a ghost." Mercedes said sharing a confused look with the rest of the girls.

"I'm fine thanks, I just realised that we may need paramedics to be on stand by though." he replied back with a slight laugh.

"WHAT"! Santana gasped

"look I need to go, all you need to know is Brittany takes all her anger out here and if she's as angry as you said she is then someone may get hurt but it's all part of the game." he explained while walking away. The girls sat there trying to take in what they had just heard. Surprisingly Santana seemed to be the one in the biggest shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing her girlfriend had a temper it was like new information something you would never expect to hear. Quinn gave Santana a little pat on the arm and looked her in the eye before pointing towards the mats. There right in front of her was Brittany wearing a very thin strapped vest top and a pair of short shorts. The latina was staring with her mouth hanging open. What Santana didn't realise was she was actually drooling until she felt something wet hit her chest. Quickly she wiped it away before focusing her attention back to Brittany. On the mat the dancer was about to spar with a tall muscular teen who Santana did not like the look of.

"Q, I swear if he hurts Britt I will go down there and show him how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent." Santana said but her voice was so soft it definitely showed her nerves off.

"San, calm down I'm not sure if you heard Harry but he looked terrified so I think she's gonna be just fine." Quinn said while trying to hide a laugh. She found it so funny seeing Santana freak-out over Brittany because she got to see the caring side of Santana who usually is kept just for Brittany. Brittany was ready to fight Matt she was really pissed so had plenty of anger to realise also she didn't like Matt, she thought he was a right ass cause he loves himself and is always flirting with her. She's talked to Santana on the phone before in front of him and referred to her as her girlfriend but he still doesn't seem to get it. He needs to be knocked down a peg or two and right now the blonde has enough anger to do just that.

"Brittany are you ready?" Harry calls over to her .

"I'm ready!" she yells back

"Matt are you ready?" Harry asks the big buff teen

"I'm so ready!" he replies back with the biggest grin ever

Harry tells them to begin, first of all Brittany takes two massive steps back, then she runs forward and knees Matt in the gut. The boy clutches his stomach and grunts out in pain. Before he can stand up properly the blonde has picked him up and threw him backwards onto the mat. She then begins punching him in the face, right now she is picturing the words Santana break-up in her head and it's making her even more angry. Back on the balcony Santana and the rest of the girls are standing wide eyed not being able to take in what they just saw. Mercedes gets over excited and before she can help it she screams out. "GO BRITT , YOU GO GIRL"! this fills this air and Brittany looks up and looks around for where the voice came from. Brittany would know the voice anywhere it's Mercedes, but she wonders what is she doing here and how does she know that she's here. After scanning the room for a moment she spots the line of girls on the balcony. Sadly she forgot all about Matt and suddenly feels a sharp pain hit her rib, she realises that Matt has just punched her right in the ribs. Before she can react a fits collides with her jaw, the dancers stumbles backwards holding her face. Up in the balcony the others gasp while Santana screams out hell no, Quinn has to grab her and tell her to sit down and watch. Reluctantly the latina listens to her friend, she looms back to the mat and sees Matt throw another punch to Brittany's face. However the blonde is quick to react she jumps up and kicks Matt square in the face, the tall boy stumbles backwards almost crying out in pain. Again the blonde is back on him and she's going easy all that can be seen on the matt is punch followed by more punches, the only sound that can be heard is Matt screaming out in pain every time Brittany's fits make a connecting with his face.

"BRITTANY! STOP! , BRITTANY STOP!" Harry yells out. He runs onto the mat and grabs the blonde pulling her off the beaten up teen on the ground.

"OMG!. I'm so sorry Matt. I didn't mean to go that hard." Brittany says examining the damage on Matt's face.

"It's cool Britt, really I mean I got you pretty good to. Looks like we both need some medical attention" he jokes before wincing in pain. Matt's nose is burst and he has nice buries and cuts all over his face. Brittany on the other hand has a bruised jaw and what looks like a black eye but it may just be her eyeliner as it's smudged due to sweat. Brittany and Matt shake hands before she goes over to the bench to sit down. The dancer's side is really sore so she holds onto it, she's pretty sure it's nothing so tries her best to ignore it. The glee girls are making their way off the balcony and over to Brittany, once they reach her the move out the way to let Santana in. Santana grabs Brittany and pulls her in for a kiss, the blonde winces when her girl puts her hands on her cheeks but doesn't let Santana pull away, instead she pulls her in closers. After what seemed like a non stop kiss they pull apart more so for air purposes. Santana makes Brittany stand up so she can sit down and pull the dancer back down onto her lap.

"baby are you ok?, I mean he hit you and I … I could-" Santana began before Brittany cut her off with a kiss.

"sweetheart, I'm fine, I'm a little confused to how you found out about this but I'm good." the tall blonde said with a bright smile.

"well your phone went when you left so I answered it and then Harry talked and that's how we got to here." Santana answered with a half smile.

"are you ok with me doing this babe? I mean I know you don't like the fact I'm fighting Sanny but it's how I control my anger and after what happened at school I really needed this." Brittany said rather slowly.

"ye I'm fine with it honey but you need to let me come with you to make sure your ok. I still don't like the way he punched your rib does it hurt"? Santana shyly asked.

"now that you mention it , ye it does."

"let me see." the latina demands. Brittany lifts up her vest and where Matt hit her is easy to spot, there is a massive bruise. The glee girls gasp once again but Brittany reassures them its not broken.

Santana however does not look pleased she makes Brittany stand up telling her to talk with the girls , then she walks over to Matt who is still lying on the mat. The ravened haired girl pulls the battered boy up and take a swing at his face, connecting the first time round she's satisfied so turns round to leave but is stopped when someone catches her arm. "What the hell you playing at" Matt barks at her

"don't know what you mean shit whole." she replies back

"you just punched me for no reason," he challenges back

"maybe I don't like what I seen," she growls back

"what are you even talking about you stupid bitch." he yells gaining not only Harry's attention but Brittany's and the rest of the glee girls.

"funny shit whole, listen here you just punched my girlfriend in the face and ribs, I do not approve even though she looked super hot kicking your ass." Santana says while pointing towards Brittany.

At this point Harry and the girls have made their way over to the guys on the mat.

"Brittany's not your girl , she don't play for your team and I don't like Lesbos so get lost." Matt says with a smug look on his face.

"excuse me, who do you think your talking to I love Santana and she is my girlfriend" Brittany says in a bitter tone.

"Brittany me and you got chemistry girl, I wanna be with you. Ditch the bitch and me and you can go back to mine and have a wrestle in the bed" he says smiling like an idiot.

"HELL NO!" Santana scream and goes to punch Matt again but Quinn and Harry pull her back. While this is going on Matt pulls Brittany towards him and she lets out a scream. Before she has time to react his lips are on hers and he's not letting her go. Santana's face is red with anger and Quinn knows she can't hold Santana back much long. Tina and Mercedes decided its time to go so quickly say bye to Quinn before grabbing Rachel and leaving. Brittany finally managed to pull back from Matt's face but he pulls her right back on . Quinn lets go of Santana and tells Harry to do the same , he follows the order he has been giving and in less the five seconds Santana is nearly over and Brittany and Matt.

**Ok guys hoping your enjoying the fic and hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's took so long been busy with school. Think I will update again once I reach 20 reviews, anyway hope you enjoy looking forward to your feedback. Remember I have another fanfic to so check that out.**


	8. Dislocations

Santana reaches Matt and Brittany and she pulls Brittany away from Matt. The latina is about to go ape on Matt but Brittany shoves Santana backwards towards Quinn and Harry; Santana was so taken back by the action she fell onto her butt. Before she can take in what's just happened she sees Brittany take a big leap in the air and connect with Matt's face. The boy falls to the floor and he seems to be knocked out. Brittany winces as she lands back on the ground as she goes over on her ankle but she quickly forgets about it and hops over to her girlfriend who's eyes are fixed on her. "San, baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to push you back that hard. Are you hurt?" the dancers says while she examines Santana.

"Britt-Britt I'm fine sweetie, more worried about you?" the latina replies while cupping the blondes cheek before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Britt!, your ankle!" Santana and Quinn gasp together as they stare at her ankle in horror. It's out of shape.

"ouch Britt." Harry adds before sharing a look with the dancer.

"what's with the looks, sweetheart what's going on?" Santana questions getting more and more nervous by the second. She knows dislocations are painful so the looks between Harry and her girlfriend confuse her.

"well gorgeous it appears I've dislocated my ankle since I landed on it wrong." Brittany says not really bothered but she can clearly see her girl is having a freak attack and Quinn's not far behind.

"OMG! Brittany what are you going to do?!" Quinn yells before covering her face with her hands while she cries.

"are you gonna be ok Britt? How do we fix it?; what if she can never walk again"! Santana sobs.

Brittany pulls Santana and Quinn into a quick hug before Harry decides to take an emotional Quinn for a walk leaving Santana to cry into Brittany's chest. The blonde holds the smaller girl tightly in her arms , she whispers soothing words into Santana's ears before slowly pulling Santana up so she can face her. Brittany can't help but feel bad she caused Santana to cry but she knows it's not anyone's fault she went over on her ankle wrong.

" princess you gotta calm down for me ok, breath sweetie. I'm going to be just fine, yes I went over on my ankle wrong; yes it hurts like a fucking bitch but none of that matters right now. Sanny-Bear I'm more worried about you having a panic attack than anything right now". Brittany calmly says while she tries to get Santana to calm down.

"I'm s- s- sorry" Santana finally manages to say once she controls her breathing.

"look baby girl you have nothing to be sorry for. Right now all we are going to focus on is calming you down" the taller girl says with a little smile.

" babe? Are you sure that your ok" Santana asks

Brittany decides to show her so she grabs Santana's cheer leading top and forces the latina forward till their lips connect. The latina smiles into the kiss, she pulls Brittany closer into her and bits her lower lip playfully. The dancer decides to take a dive at Santana's neck so she dives down and begins sucking on the tanned skin. Santana moans a little and she tries to pull Brittany up to kiss her a again, Brittany is more focused on trying to give her girlfriend a hickey. They stay like this for a good five minuets until Brittany pulls back to see if she's managed to cheer Santana up, her mission was successful the smaller girl is grinning. Just as they lean in to kiss Harry and Quinn show up.

"Brittany, I called Mick he's on his way" Harry says taking a seat on the floor next to the cutest couple he's ever laid eyes on.

" Quinn what's with you? Your like all smiles and just look too happy" Santana asks razing a brow at Quinn while rubbing her hand up and down Brittany's thigh.

Moments later a older man in his forties shows up. He comes over to where the group of teens are sitting and gives Brittany a quick hug and gives Harry a fist bump. Santana razes her brow and frowns a little, Brittany gives her a smile before pecking her on the lips.

"Santana, Quinn, this is Mick he's our academy doctor" the blonde says while Mick gives the two cheerleaders a small smile.

"seriously Brittany, you are just so unlucky when it comes to landing these kicks" Mick laughs earning a confused look for Quinn.

"not to be rude but how do you know she hurt it doing that" the small blonde asks while Santana nodded in agreement.

"a while back she done the same thing expect it was a sprain, these kicks require a perfect landing but because of how off balance you are from being so high in the air it's nearly impossible to ever land it correctly. Some people fall over but Britt and Harry here have a knack for injuring their ankles". Mick says shaking his head.

"babe you told me you fell off your bed" Santana complained a little hurt she had been lied to.

"sorry honey I didn't want you to know about this and didn't know what else to say" the blonde said bowing her head in shame.

"sweetheart its fine, forget about it. I love you so much" the latina says in the smallest voice earning awws from the other three people.

"love you to princess." the dancer smiles back.

Mick decides to break the moment by telling the girls he needs to put Brittany's ankle back in place. Santana looks like she's going to have an emotional breakdown again at the mention of Brittany's dislocated ankle. The blonde gives Santana's hand a light squeeze and gives her a warm smile, Santana gives a shy smile back.

"Brittany you may want to either bite really hard on something or squeeze something in your hands to help cope with the pain you will feel when I do this" Mick says. At the mention of biting and squeezing Santana smirks giving Brittany a couple of not so suttle winks. Brittany chuckles and winks back.

"Santana you're truly disgusting and have such a filthy mind" Quinn says while giving Santana a disapproving look.

"bit me Fabray, your just mad cause you want all this for yourself." she gestures between herself and Brittany.

"Lopez you know I love you but I'm not into that" the small blonde says with a chuckle.

"so before I get my ankle fixed care to tell us why you were so happy when you came back" Brittany interrupts taking hold of Santana's hands.

"erm…. well Harry asked me out and I said yes." Quinn shyly says gazing at the ground.

"aww look at you Q gone all shy." Santana laughs.

"aww I think it's great you two will make an awesome couple." Brittany adds giving Harry and a very embarrassed Quinn a smile.

"thanks, B I like Harry we just really connected you know" Quinn shyly admits earning an aww from Brittany and Santana while Harry just smiles.

"Brittany I'm afraid we need to get this show on the road now." Mick interrupts the teens conversation.

Brittany makes her grip on Santana's hands tighter, the small raven haired girl gives her a reassuring smile. Mick takes hold of Brittany's ankle and lifts it onto his lap. As her does Santana can see Brittany wince in pain, she feels so bad; why did she have to punch that ass in the face she should have left it then none of this would happen she thought to herself. Mick counts to three and Santana can feel Brittany's hands trembling , she knew Brittany was scared she just wouldn't tell Santana she was. Mick pulled Brittany's ankle forward. " Fuck, shit, mother of god" Brittany yells squeezing her eyes shut while taking a death grip of Santana's hands.

"Brittany, you need to relax or I can't move it back to where it needs." Mick calmly states.

"baby, I know this is really sore but please listen to Mick. I hate seeing you in pain" Santana almost whispers she can't talk properly as she's trying to fight back tears.

"I'm trying Mick but ya know this isn't pain free." Brittany mumbles back while giving Santana's hands another squeeze.

"ok Santana I'm going to ask you to do something for me and you must do exactly what I say." Mick instructs turning round to face Santana.

"o- ok." Santana stutters she really is frightened now.

"I need you to distract Brittany, the best option would be for you to lie onto of her and kiss her. She will relax her body and I can get the bone back where it needs to be quickly." Mick says keeping a straight face.

"are you serious?" the latina questions razing her eyebrow while her lips form a smile.

"yes." is all Mick says before pointing at Brittany with is finger.

Santana does as she's told. Carefully she climbs on top of her girlfriend and lies down on her so their fronts are pressed into each other. She takes her hand and runs it along Brittany's cheek before placing a strand of loose hair behind Brittany's ear. Brittany sits up a little and captures Santana's lips between her own. The smaller girl presses her lips harder into the blondes making her gasp, the dancer moves her hands up into the raven coloured hair and tangles her fingers in it. The moment is getting heated pretty fast but before anything else can be done they hear mumbling in the background so stop and look up only to be met with a giggling Quinn; an amused Harry and Mick who is smiling down at the two girls.

"all done Brittany, I'm afraid you're going to have to use crutches for two weeks just till it heals properly. It wasn't a bad dislocation so two weeks should do it".

"well baby guess I'm going to be your nurse for two weeks." Santana chuckles placing a kiss on the blondes hair.

"Britt what are we going to do with you." Quinn smiles before taking Harry's hand in her own.

"Britt now I don't have a partner for two weeks." Harry pouts giving the dancer a wink just so she knows he's joking.

"well sweetie looks like you will have to begin your shift as my nurse now" Brittany giggles as she sees Mick coming over with crutches.

Santana smiles and helps Brittany up placing her arms under the blondes legs and picking her up bridle style. Quinn takes the crutches from Mick and says thank you on behalf of Brittany and Santana who are heading out to Santana's car. She gives Harry a quick hug before running after them. Once all three girls are in Santana's car Quinn gives Brittany back her phone. The blonde sees she has a missed call so quickly dials the number making sure to put the phone on speaker. Santana see this and pulls over at a gas station just in case she needs to go all lima heights via the phone. After three rings a voice can be heard.

"yo, Brittany" voice says

"what do you want and why are you phoning me?" Brittany asks a little worried.

"we just wanna know if you could tell us what one add one is?" the voice laughs and muffled laughs from other people can be heard in the background

"why do you want to know that?" the blonde whispers she feels like crying as she knows what's happening.

"see I told you she's too stupid to understand basic maths." another voice says before laughter fills the phone.

"well if you can't answer me that can you at least give me Lopez's number so I can get on that and fix her sorry ass?" another person asks

"shut the fuck up you creeps, once I find out who you are I will kick you're sorry asses!" Santana yells down the phone.

" chill girl we're just trying to fix you and since you dumped that freak I know you're available." the voice adds.

"I DID NOT NOR WILL I EVER BREAKUP WITH MY WONDERFUL GIRLFRIEND AND IF YOU EVER CALL HER STUPID AGAIN YOU'RE GOING YO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" the latina literally screams down the phone before hanging up.

Brittany tells Santana to drive. She wants to get home. She knew it. Why couldn't her secret just remain as a secret?

Brittany gets out the car and quickly hops up to her room before crying. Santana and Quinn bolt out the car after her and the second the reach the dancers rooms both their hearts break. There on the bed is Brittany she's crying uncontrollable. They go over to try and comfort her but it's no use. Just as Quinn was going to say something Brittany's mother appears at the door.

"Britt honey what's that matter? Why do you have crutches" Nadine asks running over and sitting her daughter up.

Brittany doesn't answer instead she throws her arms around her mother and cries harder. Santana an Quinn are both silently crying to.

"Santana, Quinn can you please fill me in" Nadine begs the two teen girls.

"I- she- it's-" Santana tries to explain but she just breaks down. Nadine quickly pulls the latina into a hug while looking at Quinn. The smaller blonde manages to fill Nadine in on everything from the tape to now. To say Nadine is angry is an understatement Quinn can actually see the woman's face going dark red from anger. Nadine finally manages to stop Brittany and Santana from crying. She tells all three girls to come down stairs and get some hot chocolate. Santana is more relaxed and is carrying her girlfriend down the stairs while Quinn follows close behind. As the girls walk by the front door it goes. All three girls just look at one and other. Finally Quinn opens the door and it's safe to say none of them where expecting to see the people on the other side of the door.


	9. Sam

As the girls walk by the front door it goes. All three girls just look at one and other. Finally Quinn opens the door and it's safe to say none of them where expecting to see the people on the other side of the door. Standing there was Jacob the geeky creep from school who nobody likes. There was a tall short haired blonde boy standing there tapping his foot impatiently, he looked up and smiled at the three girls. Seconds later Brittany lets out a high pitched scream which scares the crap out of Santana who loses her balance and falls to the ground, the dancer lands on top of her with a bang. Quinn is now laughing so hard she's doubled over, while Jacob stands at the door half smiling. The tall blonde boy walks in the house and bends down to pick Brittany up. He then spins her around before giving her a tight squeeze. Santana and Quinn watch the interacting between the two, they don't know what to say the don't know who the boy is but Brittany seems happy so the keep their mouths shut. Brittany is now standing in the middle of Quinn and Santana with her arms draped across each girls shoulders.

"Santana, Quinn I don't think you remember Sam do you"? the blonde questions.

"no sorry" the girls say in unison.

"Sam's my older brother he didn't go to our high school so I didn't think you would remember him" Brittany states wearing a proud smile.

"Britt, what happened to my baby sis" Sam asks wearing a look of confusing on his face.

"oh, erm I dislocated my ankle no big deal" Brittany shrugs before placing her hands at her side.

"Sam you know my best friends Quinn and Santana" the dancers adds pointing to her two best friends.

"yes, I know Britt you always talk non stop about how amazing you're two best friends are. Infact I also believe you never fail to spend about an hour and a half each time we talk on the phone telling me all about your amazing girlfriend Santana" Sam teases making his little sister go bright red. Quinn and Santana laugh along with Sam.

The four teens are buys catching up they forget that Jacob is standing at the door. As they get ready to move to the living room Santana stops and looks at the open front door before making everyone but Sam return to the hall. She motions to the door and the two blondes shrug.

"what do you want Jewfro?" the latina growls making the nerd shake with fear.

"I came here to see Brittany and interview her about the break-up" he replied in a squeaky voice.

"I told you and everyone else to fucking mind your own business and that me and Britt aren't ever splitting up so I suggest you leave now or I will bring Snix out for a visit and she is in one hell of a pissed off mood" Santana barks taking an aggressive step forward.

"Santana can we stop with the lies. We all know you don't wanna date that mucked up thing" Jacob says pointing at Brittany as he talks.

Santana turns round to see Brittany burring her head in Quinn's neck. Quinn gives Santana a sly nod and takes Brittany into the living room. Santana doesn't hesitate she walks forward towards the front door and grabs Jacob by the hair before stepping outside slamming the door behind her. She throws the boy onto the grass before pouncing on top of him. She waists no time throwing punching left right and centre, everyone making a painful connecting with the boy's face.

"listen up Jewfro. I don't give two shits weather you have a blog to write or not. You never and I mean never use the words break-up and Brittany and my name in the same sentence. You don't even imagine or think it. If you ever question my girls intelligence again or imply she is dumb I will hunt you down and you're gonna wish you were never born. Got it." Santana growls threw gritted teeth. Jacob just nods.

"now you're gonna do what I say. You're gonna stop harassing me and Brittany and you're gonna stop writing this ridiculously blog, you will make sure everyone who thinks it's funny to make Brittany feel bad for being who she is gets the message to. Finally you will tell me how Britt's collage disk got out." with that Santana got up and walked back into her girlfriends house.

In the living room Brittany is sat in her big brothers lap cuddling him while he tries calming her down. Santana walks in and sees Brittany and Sam she smiles. She's so glad Brittany has such a caring big brother, the latina loves the fact that Sam didn't look horrified to meet his sisters girlfriend in fact he almost seemed overjoyed. Coming out of thought she walks over to the other three and places a quick kiss to her girlfriends head before sitting beside Quinn. Sam looks up and mouths thank you to the latina who smiles.

"Britt, don't you wanna go sit with Santana" Sam asks the dancer making her sit up. She gives him a kiss on the check and moves to sit on Santana's lap.

"I wanna thank both of you for being here for Brittany. I don't get home as much as I want to with collage. I'm very protective of my little sister so after hearing about this I don't think I'm going back to collage until it's solved." Sam says wearing an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sammy, darling is that you" Nadine says standing at the living room door". She runs over to her son and tackles him into a hug.

"yeah mum. I'm back I thought I'd stop by for a visit but after hearing about all this shit with Brittany I'm staying for a while." the blonde states. Nadine nods before leaving the room.

"Sam what do you think of Santana." Brittany asks out of curiosity.

"I've known Santana since she was born Brittany. She's a lovely girl and I'm very glad you to are together and happy. I think she's great for you and you seem to fit with each other like a puzzle. Santana you're like family to me but be warned if you ever hurt my little sister I will hurt you." he says giving the latina a glare so she knows he's being serious.

"thank you Sam. I would never hurt Brittany she's my world and I love her too much to ever let her go" Santana says looking into Brittany's eyes.

"aww aren't you two adorable." Quinn adds with a smile.

Brittany leans in and steals a kiss from Santana. Quinn and Santana decide that they're gonna go find Jacob and see what he knows so Brittany and Sam can have some brother sister time. Before they go Santana and Brittany have a cheeky little make out session on the sofa.

"dinner tonight babe"? the dancer asks as Santana begins to leave the living room with Quinn.

"you bet ya baby. I'll text you the details later, have fun with Sam." Santana replies giving Brittany a cute little wave.

"love you Tanna. Bye Q love ya to." Brittany chirps.

"bye B love you." Quinn laughs.

"love you to baby B." Santana says before dragging Quinn out of the room.

Sam and Brittany are sitting catching up about things in their lives when Sam blurts out something that gains Brittany's full attention.

"Britt I want you to sing a song at the glee club. I want it to show off the real you and I want to play the backing for you." the blonde states.

"ok Sam. I guess I could give it ago, I know the perfect song" Brittany smiles.

"oh yea" Sam challenges back.

"yeah." the dancer says.

"guess we better get to work then." Sam quickly adds before pulling Brittany of the sofa and heading up to her room.


	10. Beautiful cause you love me

**Ok so hoping you guys like big brother Sam. He's going to be here for a while. Just in case anyone is wondering Matt will turn up again soon.** **This chapter is going to bring in Brittany and Santana's POV so if anything confuses you just let me know.**

Brittany and Sam has spent all night practising they wanted this performances to be mind blowing. Sam really wanted Brittany to make this her own, he wants his little sister to accept herself and be proud of who she is. Santana cancelled dinner last night and Brittany was a little upset but her girl said something important had come up so she didn't think much of it. Right now Brittany and Sam were on their way to school, the took Sam's new BMW. They laughed and sang along to the CD not giving a care in the world, the windows were down and of course people thought they were mad but they really didn't care.

"we're nearly here Britt. You ready to kick ass on this song" Sam asks smiling over at his little sister.

"yea. I'm a little scared but I have the most awesome big brother by my side so it's all good" she replied before leaning over the gear shift to hug her brother.

The car was parked and the two blondes made their way into the school Brittany hoping on her crutches and Sam by side. Whispers could be heard all around, anyone who even looked at Brittany funny received an I'll kill you glare from Sam. Of course most people took note and walked by them like nothing was going on, but of course Brittany new this wouldn't last. Seconds after the thought escaped her mind she found herself pushed into a locker with a group surrounding her, Sam had been pulled into a class by a gang of jocks leaving Brittany in the corridor. She could feel the cold metal on her arms where the skin wasn't covered, she wanted to cry but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. What did I tell you on the phone". the strangers voice asked in a tone that was almost filled with amusement ran threw the dancers ears.

Brittany looked up and came face to face with Stan and the studs. Stan was a tall boy with jet black hair. He thought he was a total badass, the studs were a group of boys about the same height with brown and blonde hair. They thought they were cool and threatening, most people feared them but people like Puck and Santana found them funny.

"wh- what do you want Stan" the blonde said in a shaky voice.

"I told you I wanted Lopez's number " he replied pushing the girl further into the locker.

"we're still together like she said so you won't be needing her number" Brittany shot back with a little more force pushing up Stan backwards away from her. She looked around for her crutches but couldn't see them.

"wow, didn't think you could stick up for yourself. But as much as I find it adorable dumb ass we all know you're feeling very self concuss right now, you wanna cry right Brittany. Go on cry like the stupid worthless thing you are". Stan says getting closer and closer to the blonde. With every word that leaves his mouth he gets quieter.

Out of no where Sam comes running up taking Stan and throwing him onto the ground. He picks him up and slams him into the lockers next to Brittany. He grabs the boy by the throat and stands on his feet.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are. But you just insulted and assaulted my little sister and that is no where near ok with me. You're lucky I haven't killed you already, you apologize to my little sister right now. Give her back her crutches and if I ever see you or you're gang of shit bags near her or calling her phone again I will hunt you down and kick the living daylight out of each and everyone of you. You got it. You all got it." Sam barks at Stan but makes it loud enough so the others can hear. Now a crowd has gathered around them all. Whispers of Brittany has an older brother and that's Brittany's big brother can be heard.

"I'm sorry Brittany. We won't ever say anything bad about you again and I'll leave you and Santana alone" Stan cries like a baby with his friends nodding their heads rapidly in agreement. Sam lets Stan go and snatches the crutches off his friend before making his way over to Brittany.

"Britt. You're ok I promise, I'm sorry about that". Sam whispers to the dancer as he pulls her into a hug. Brittany mumbles a quite thank you into her brothers neck before feeling her legs leave the ground.

"Sammy, what are you doing. I know I'm hurt but I don't need to be carried." she laughs swatting Sam's head as she tries to wriggle free. The tall blonde boy just shakes his head in reply as they continue walking until they reach the choir room.

_Santana's POV_

I'm sitting next to Quinn who is texting Harry like non stop. It's cute but I'm not about to tell her that. I haven't seen Britt for ages and I can't help but stair at the door waiting for her to walk threw the door with Sam. Moments later my beautiful girlfriend is in the choir room but Sam's carrying her. Now I'm worried, I rush over to them to take Brittany from Sam, I give my girl a kiss hello before carrying her to our usual seats. I tell Sam to come over and sit next to us.

"baby, why was Sam carrying you." I ask almost too quickly earning a strange look from Sam and a brow from my girl.

"Some bunch of doosh bags attacked her in the hall and demanded she give them you're number" Sam answers not even trying to hid how angry he is.

"STAN DID THAT TO YOU JUST NOW. SNIX IS COMING TO TOWN." I yell at the top of my lungs. I try to get up but Brittany's hands touch my thigh and my legs buckle and I fall onto her lap.

Of course everyone turns round cause they have their noses in everything that don't concern them. So basically I had to explain everything from the academy till now. Hobbit looked shocked when I mentioned that Sam was Britt's big brother. Sadly she wasn't shocked enough since she still kept yapping away. Lady Hummel and his boy Anderson just sat there with smiles on their faces playing with each others hands. Boy Chang and his girl smiled politely but I can tell they didn't expect that news. Puck had has usual dopey look on his face. Lastly the Jolly Green Giant aka Finn just looked confused as usual. By the time I'd explained all this Mr Shue had walked in so of course I missed out on getting my mack on with my girl.

"guys time to get down to work" Shue says with the stupid over smile. "oh I see we have a new face in the club" he adds pointing to Sam.

"Mr Shue this is my big brother Sam" my adorable girlfriend says with the cutest voice ever. God I love that voice it's so damn sexy but so cute at the same time. She's just the best. I couldn't help myself I leaned in and caught her soft pink lips in my own. She didn't waste anytime she returned the favor seconds later. So me and Britt are happily sitting kissing with the glee club watching (nothing new) and her big brother(little awkward).

"Santana, Brittany. We discussed this already. No kissing during Glee. " Mr Shue says. I swear he's just mad cause he aint getting any.

"god" I whine earning a cute smile from Brittany before she pecks my nose quickly.

So we sit and I cuddle into Britt while Shue talks about songs and blah blah blah.

_Brittany's POV_

Ok so Santana knowns about all the stuff that went down in the hall that's good. She really is the best thing that's ever been mine. I'm sitting here cuddling my gorgeous girlfriend trying to pluck up the courage to tell Mr Shue that I wanna sing. Sam keeps looking at me and mouthing go on. I keep mouthing back not now. Finally I decide to just go for it. I raise my hand in the air making Santana fidget cause I kind of pulled out of the hug. She leans further into me placing her head my me neck.

"yes Brittany" Mr Shue asks me smiling wide. I wonder if he knows how scary he looks right now. I shrug of the thought and get right to the point.

"Mr Shue I have something I want to sing. This song is going to help me express how I'm feeling right now." I say looking directly into his eyes. He nods his head in approval. "

"Come on up Brittany." he encourages me with his scary smile.

I get up and Sam follows Santana looks like a lost puppy so I quickly hobble over and place a kiss on her lips before hobbling back over to Sam. I take my place in the middle of the floor, Sam being the best big brother ever already has a chair sitting out so I don't need to stand. I kiss his cheek and he kisses mine in return before taking his place at the piano.

"guys this song is really important to me. It sums up how I feel since my secret came out and how grateful I am for having the most special, gorgeous girlfriend in the world. Santana I'm so lucky to have you. This song sums up how you make me feel and how you make this drama seem like nothing. I love you so much babe". with that I give Sam the thumbs and get ready to sing.

Sam begins playing the piano and the smooth sound can be heard soaring around the room. I look up at Santana and see she's already crying. I smile at her and mouth the words I love you to her, she smiles and mouths it back before taking her hands and making a heart for me. I smile back before I begin to sing.

_Standing over the basin_

_I've been washing my face in._

_Jet black mascara racing_

_Down my cheeks till I taste it._

I look up and smile at Santana who is looking at me confused as she doesn't know the song.

_Staring at my reflection_

_Every slight imperfection._

_Staring back at me_

_Naked as a girl can be._

_And who would of thought_

_That I'd be so content in_

_My own skin._

I look around the room and see everyone looking at me some with looks of confusing others with looks of love and pride. Santana seem to be listening to the message of the song and her expressions seem to change depending on every word that leaves my lips.

_Right now the whole world_

_Could call me ugly._

_So what to you. I'm not._

_You don't love me _

_Because I'm beautiful._

_Oh No._

_I'm beautiful cause you love me._

I'm singing this directly to Santana and I mean every word of it. Santana is crying but smiling and she mouths you're beautiful to me always. I smile back.

_I can tell you the deepest_

_And darkest of my secrets._

_Knowing that you will keep it_

_And it wont change our feelings._

Santana is smiling so wide and I can see the tears running down her checks. She quickly wipes them. She nods her head in agreement to the words of the song. I quickly scan the room to see everyone else even Mr Shue crying, but my eyes dart back to my girlfriend who is now cuddling Quinn.

_Every mark on my body_

_You know every inch of me._

_All the parts that I used to hate_

_You glorified._

_There's a new meaning to_

_Freedom when I'm with you._

_Right now the whole world_

_Could call me ugly._

_So what to you. I'm not._

_You don't love me _

_Because I'm beautiful._

_Oh No._

_I'm beautiful cause you love me._

_Beautiful cause you love me._

_There's a new meaning to_

_Freedom when I'm with you._

_Right now the whole world_

_Could call me ugly._

_So what to you. I'm not._

_You don't love me _

_Because I'm beautiful._

_Oh No._

_I'm beautiful cause you love me._

_Beautiful cause you love me._

I stop singing as the music comes to a stop. Santana bolts from her seat and tackles me with a hug before kissing all over my face. This makes me giggle and I catch my lips in hers again. After we kiss all the other New Directions come give me a hug and tell me how they're all here for me. Sam comes and hugs me.

"I'm proud of you Britty" he says while kissing the top of my head.

"couldn't have done it without you Sammy" I say back before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you so much Baby B. We can handle anything the world throws at us now, we're Brittany and Santana". My sexy latina girlfriend tells me while she gets comfortable in my lap once again.

"I love you more Sanny- Bear. I know we can, we're Santana and Brittany". I say back before snatching her lips in mine again.

**Ok so I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasn't much Brittana action but I thought it would be nice to see Sam stick up for his little sister and I wanted Brittany to sing. If you have any questions or ideas, feel free to PM me. Hope you enjoyed please review ****J**


	11. SNIX

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while. You know with Christmas and everything. Basically I really don't have much of an idea for the chapter so hopefully I'll just start writing and something will come. Hope you enjoy.**

Brittany and Santana were lying down cuddling on Santana's bed. Of course after the whole Brittany singing in the choir room they had came straight back to Santana's and made love. Now both girls were just lying cuddling enjoying the comfort of each other. Slowly Santana sits up bringing Brittany up as she did. The dancer pouts and the latina can't help but smile before kissing her.

"hey, baby how bout we get dressed and go hang out with Quinn for a while". the latina says running her hands up and down the blondes sides.

"sure babe. But can we please go hang out at the academy, I really want to see Harry." Brittany replies leaning further into Santana.

The latina smiles and nods. The girls decided to get up and get dressed of course Santana being the greatest girlfriend ever gets dressed first before slowly helping Brittany get dressed. She hates that Brittany is hurt but she loves being all sexy nurse to her girl. The dancer looks around Santana's room for her crutches but remembers they left them in Santana's car.

"Sanny-Bear I hate to be like a pain but we left my crutches in your car." she says earing a smile from Santana. "what" . Brittany asks with a confused look on her face.

"Baby B I may or may not have left them in the car deliberately so I would have to carry my sexy ass of a girlfriend to the car" the Latina chuckles earning a slap on the butt from her girl.

"Babe I swear you really are obsessed with me it's rather scary considering I have a girlfriend" Brittany says with a straight face.

Santana lets out a soft huff sound before playing along. " you're right baby I shouldn't get attached to you because you're taken. Guess that makes me all the more bad ass" she smirks.

The blonde rolls her eyes, she pulls Santana on-top of her before pulling her down for a long Passionate kiss. They both fight for control with their tongues. Santana pushes the blonde further onto the bed but before she can stop her Brittany falls off the edge of the bed and lands with a thud on the wooden floor. Santana's eye widen she jumps off the bed so fast she bangs into her wardrobe but she doesn't care. She runs to her girls side and sees her eyes are shut.

"shit, Baby are you ok? Can you hear me? " she lets out a sob.

The latina covers her face and starts crying. She doesn't realize that Brittany is lying there smirking deciding what to do next. Slowly the blonde takes Santana's hand and makes a little noise with her mouth, this gains the sobbing girls attention and she's looking at the other girl with a look of hope in her eyes.

"San, come here" Brittany mumbles. Santana crawls closer to her girls face.

"what is it Britt" she asks her voice shaking as she tries not to cry again.

"that's what happens when you take too much charge" the blondes says while trying to hold back a laugh.

"BRITT!" Santana sort of yells. "you scared the shit out of me you can't do that." Santana cries.

"aw, babe I'm sorry it just looked so fun on all these TV shows I had to try" the blonde says pecking Santana on the lips.

The girls decided to get going. Santana helps Brittany up and carries her to the car. Once there in the car they have a quick make-out before heading the the academy. They suspect that Quinn will be here watching Harry so don't bother to text her.

"Babe, I need you to behave today. I know Matt will probably be here so you need to keep Snix locked away." Brittany states looking Santana in the eyes.

"Baby, he's a doosh can you really blame me for releasing Snix." the latina questions.

"I agree he's a doosh sweetie but you can't beat him up, do it for me pleaseee" Brittany begs rubbing the tanned hand she was holding before kissing it.

"I'll try my best baby but I can't promise" Santana says finally giving into Brittany. The blonde gives her a warm smile before motioning for Santana to get out before she turns around to do the same. Once both girls are out the car they begin walking and hoping towards the doors of the academy.

The girls make their way over to the benches where they spot Harry and just like they thought Quinn. Harry and Quinn have been going out just about 2weeks. Brittany gets off her crutches tomorrow so she's worked it out as about 2 weeks. Brittany feels Santana tap her shoulder and comes back to reality only to see they're now sitting with the happy couple. The four sit and catch up and plan a double date this weekend. Harry and Brittany decided that Brittany will come here tomorrow for some light training. Santana had to admit she was liking the way things were going today, she was still unsure how being here would go especially if Matt turned up. Seconds later Matt came walking up to them. Brittany grasped Santana's hand giving her a reassuring squeeze .

"Brittany, I just wanna apologize for my behaviour the other week. It was out of line and if it wasn't for that you wouldn't be in crutches right now". Matt said hits of sadness in his voice.

"well, Matt thanks for the apology but I don't forgive you. What you said to Santana was out of line and very rude", the dancer stated keeping an unreadable expression on her face.

"Santana, I'm sorry for what I said I would love for us to go talk privately for a couple of minuets so I can try justify my actions", Matt said as he turned to face Santana.

"fine, but any funny smart ass comments and I can not be held responsible for any damage that will occur", Santana said threw gritted teeth.

"San, be nice". Brittany warned. Santana just rolled her eyes in reply before walking away with Matt.

Matt and Santana went and stood by the benches across the hall. He motioned for Santana to take a seat but the latina shook her head.

"ok Santana. I know that what I said was rude but I'm not sorry for what I said. I stand by it".

"excuse me".

"look, Santana. I really like Brittany and I care about her. You can't honestly tell me you think you're good for her". Matt replied with a slight smirk.

"I'll have you know I would jump in front of a train for that girl. I would walk to the ends of the earth screaming out how much I love her", Santana growled back taking a threatening step forward towards Matt.

"Santana, Brittany would find life much easier with me. I could protect her from the bullies who make fun of her for having learning difficulties. I could be the best boyfriend ever. Why if you love Brittany so much do you not accept it and let us be together". Matt challenges back, crossing his arms over his chest and razing his eyebrow.

"you know what fuck you Matt! I love Brittany, I'm good for her and I can protect her to, but she doesn't always need protecting I've learned over the years Brittany can fight her own battles when she needs to. You know shit and I don't think you'd be any good for her because you don't love her like I do", Santana whispered. She was on the verge of tears but would not give Matt he satisfaction of knowing his words were truly hurting her.

"give it up Santana. If you care about Brittany let her go, stop ruining her life. This time Matt gave Santana a slight push before smiling.

"FUCK YOU! You can't tell me I don't love my girlfriend. You can't tell me I'm no good for her, you are such a big headed shit bag Matt and I hope you die alone"! Santana screamed before she lanched herself at Matt. It was safe to say Snix had released herself and she was pissed.

Across the hall Brittany's face fell. She could tell this was trouble. Santana hadn't been this angry in ages. In fact Brittany knew she was only this angry when she was both angry and upset. What could have upset Santana to that extent the blonde wondered. Quinn and Harry ran across to the other end of the room, the couldn't do anything Santana was not stopping.

"Brittany, help"! Quinn yelled. "You're the only one who can calm her down, I've never seen her this angry".

" Quinn, Santana's only ever like this when she's angry and upset. Tell me something is she crying". Brittany stated and questioned as she began hopping over.

"Yes." was all that Quinn could say.

**Ok so I know this chapter is terrible I have very bad writers block. I tried my best ideas began to flow but they're not very good. Anyway I hope you like. Do you think Brittany will be able to stop Santana? Will Santana tell Brittany why she's upset? REVIEW !**


	12. But those words

Brittany got over a couple of seconds later and to her the sight before her was heartbreaking. She crouched down and captured the tanned arm before it could connect with Matt's beaten up face again. She didn't speak she just pulled Santana into her and let her cry. Santana was sobbing uncontrollable but the anger had left her body completely. Brittany just help her girlfriend, she wasn't mad she was just extremely worried and wanting nothing more than to stop her girl from crying. Santana squeezed Brittany's body tighter and Brittany did the same to Santana showing that she wasn't mad. Slowly the dancer stood up , her ankle was feeling a lot better it was just getting used to walking on it. That didn't matter right now though, Brittany lifted Santana up liked a child and Santana immediately wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Brittany looked up and Quin who gave her a worried look and pointed at her ankle, Brittany just smiled and mouthed it's fine honestly before carefully walking away with Santana.

Brittany walked to Santana's car and opened the passengers door. She placed Santana down gently before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to her lips. The dancer pulled back and smiled sadly at her girlfriend. "baby, I'm just gonna say goodbye to Quinn and Harry and then we're going back to you're house ok." the blonde stated looking at Santana waiting for an answer. Santana was still sobbing so she just nodded her head before hiding her face in her arms. Brittany could feel how tight her ankle was and she had to admit it was a little painful but her priority was Santana so she sucked it up and jogged back to the academy. As she walked in the doors she was met with a very concerned looking Quinn and an equally concerned Harry.

"Brittany, you shouldn't be walking." Harry pointed out. Quinn agreed but Brittany just shook her head in response.

"I don't care, my priority is my Sanny-Bear ." the dancer argued. "I'm telling you something if I find out that stupid arse over there said anything to upset Santana to this extent I will actually kick the shit out of him." she growled.

"Britt, text me when you find out what's up and if you need anything call me and I'll be over ASAP." Quinn said before giving Brittany a hug. Brittany nodded before Turning round and jogging back towards the car. Brittany opened the passengers door, Santana had stopped sobbing and was wiping her eyes. The looked so red the blonde wondered if her eye's hurt. Santana's broken eye's met the blonde's stormy blue ones. Brittany leaned in an connected her lips with Santana's again, waiting for the latina to make a move. Santana pulled Brittany closer and pressed their lips harder together. Once she was satisfied she pulled away and reasted her head against the blonde's.

"I'm sorry." Santana barely whispered. Brittany held Santana's hand and squeezed it firmly.

"sweetie, don't apologize. We're going to talk about it when we get home. Now until we get there I would like my princess to hold my hand the entire car ride, can she do that for me?." Brittany replied. A small smile appeared on Santana's face, she giggled and Brittany before nodding her head. Brittany smiled, she then shut Santana's door and made her way round to the drivers side before climbing in.

The drive was silent, the silence was comfortable though and probably well needed since both girls need to think about what they were going to say. As they had agreed their hands were locked tightly together and resting on Brittany's lap while Santana's head was on Brittany's shoulder. The arrived at Santana's luckily Gloria and Ricky were away out so the girls had the house to themselves. The got out the car and walked hand in hand into the Lopez house, they went straight up stairs to Santana's room locked the door and took a seat on her bed. Both girls just looked at one and other, neither really knew where to begin. They're conjoint hand sitting between them.

"San-."

"Brit-." both girls said at the same time. The giggled at each other before Brittany motioned for the latian to go first.

"I'm so sorry about what happened at the academy babe, it's all Matt's fault but what he said." Santana trialed off not wanting to talk about the hurtful words Matt had said to her.

"Santana stop apologizing, I knew the second Matt asked to speak with you alone something bad was going to happen. I just didn't expect it to be that bad." Brittany replied. "I need to know what he said sweetie, what did he say that got to you so much?."

"he kept telling me how I was a bad girlfriend and I was ruining you're life. He kept telling me how much easier you're life would be with him and how he could protect you and things like that. But Britt the thing that hurt mos of all was the fact he questioned my love for you". Santana finished her sentence before she began to cry again. Brittany was in shock sure Matt was vile and low but even for him that was really bad. The dancer had to try fight back her own emotions, she had to be strong for the both of them

"Santana, baby look at me." Brittany ordered, Santana done as she was told and she looked up to meet Brittany's eyes. "I love you so much more than words can describe, nobody not even people who've been married fifty years can tell me they have love as strong as ours. It shouldn't matter what anyone says, nobody can tell you you're love for me isn't real or the right kind. The same goes for me." Brittany explained before wiping her own eyes to try get rid of the tears that had formed.

"Britt, that was beautiful and I feel the same way but it really hurts when someone says something like that. I doesn't just go away. I love you so much and you're the best thing that's ever been mine. I just hope you never forget that. One day babe I wanna marry you and have kids with you and just live out the rest of our lives together." Santana admitted. Brittany really was speechless, her girlfriend who finds it extremely difficult to talk openly about her feelings had just admitted all these wonderful things to her. She really couldn't help but cry now.

"San, you've just made me cry. That was so sweet and I'm really happy." the blonde laughed as Santana took her thumb and wiped away the tears that fell from the dancers eyes.

Both girls just couldn't resist and they connected their lips and kissed, the kiss was slow but very Passionist. It was aggressive but in a good way. Neither girl wanted to break apart but when Brittany's face began going red from lack of oxygen Santana pulled away.

"now I hope you're feeling better babe because I'm really turned on right now and I donno how much longer I can resist ripping those clothes off your body." Brittany said while she rubbed Santana's arm.

Santana's famous Lopez smirked took over her face and instead of answering she just pounced onto of Brittany and kissed her.

After a couple hours of love making and exchanging sweet lady kisses the girls were wrapped up in Santana's covers. Brittany was fast asleep and was cuddled right into Santana's side. Santana had her arms wrapped protectively around the sleeping beauty. Santana couldn't sleep she was wide awake, the words of Matt still haunted her. As much as she tried to forget what he said and telling herself he was wrong . A huge part of her head was telling her Matt was right, she wasn't right for Brittany. Her heart on the other hand disagreed with her brain, but her brain was in control right now. The only question was would her heart be able to take control and over power her head or was this really the end of her and Brittany?.

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. This I have to say came quite easy it's been going around my head for a while now. I hope you liked the way Brittany handled the situation. Now about Santana what do we think? Can her heart overpower her head in time? Will Matt's words backfire on him? Review please. Any questions you have, PM me or you can get me on twitter HEYAarmy1 **


	13. Listen to you're heart

**Just wanna thank you guys for the nice reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's hoping you enjoy this one to.**

Santana lay there she couldn't believe the thought of breaking up with Brittany had just entered her mind. She didn't have time to think about it because her blonde beauty had just woken up. The latina looked down and was met with a smiling blonde, she couldn't help but smile back. She felt like her heart strings were being tugged at, she thought she might as well tell Brittany about her thoughts and see where it left them.

"Britt, can we talk." Santana asked nerves showing off in her voice. Brittany immediately knew something was wrong, Santana never uses that tone of voice with her ever.

"babe, what's wrong?, you never use that tone with me." the dancer asked while a worried expression took over her face.

"while you were sleeping I done a lot of thinking and I thought about what Matt said, I also thought about what you said. Britt I'm so confused, my heart tells me to listen to you and not to throw away what we have because it's so special but my head's telling me Matt's right and I need to let you be with him in order for you to feel happy and safe." Santana admitted defeat evident in her voice. Brittany just sat there, she couldn't believe after everything she and Santana talked about the latina was actually thinking about breaking up with her. Brittany felt bad for Santana but she also felt angry.

"Santana." Brittany warned. "I told you once and I'll tell you a thousand times more I can't imagine not being with you, you're the one for me. Nothing anyone says should ever make you doubt us." Brittany said with a lot of force. She didn't mean to be so forward but she wasn't letting Santana ruin what they had over some stupid thoughts. Santana looked at the ground feeling really guilty, she could tell Brittany was beginning to get annoyed with this conversation.

"Brittany, that's really sweet. I really love you I just don't want to make the wrong decision and ruin you're life, I care way to much about you. Even if it means you being with Matt and me being alone for the rest of my life, I don't care. As long as you're happy." Santana said her voice getting softer with ever word that left her mouth. Her confession was true but it broke her own heart. Brittany looked at her in disbelief , she couldn't even imagine her girlfriend not being with her. Something in her heart snapped at that moment, Brittany was upset but her anger was getting to her. Santana wouldn't believe her, how could she prove her love for the ravened haired girl?. Brittany tried to fight back the anger she didn't want to yell at Santana but she just couldn't.

"Santana stop. just stop." the tall blonde yelled. Santana's eyes widened, Brittany had never yelled at her. "You can't keep playing the I love you and I'd do anything for you card. It's sweet but you're basically telling me that you don't believe in our relationship, telling me our love is not good enough for me. Well guess what you're wrong, our love is the only thing I need, it's the best thing for me. The fact that you doubt that makes me think you don't love me or at least not as much as you did." Brittany says while she cries, her emotions are at breaking point. She takes a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"well what the hell I'm I supposed to do Britt?. I want to believe you I just can't, not because I don't love you." Santana yelled back as the tears fell. "It's the words Matt said they don't just go away. The last couple weeks have been really tough on you, I've been there to try and help but guess what I haven't solved the problems. I don't question our love Brittany, I question myself and wonder am I good enough for you?, can I protect you and help make all you're pain go away." The latina managed to get out before she lost it completely and just cried.

Both girls were sobbing, neither had the strength to fight back their emotions and carry on. Brittany was drained, what more could she do. Santana wouldn't believe her. The dancer couldn't stand here and listen to this any longer, she just couldn't. After taking three deep breaths in and exhaling slowly, Brittany was a little more composed so decided to open up to Santana a bit more.

"look Santana, I can't stand here and do this any more. I don't have the energy for it, I don't know what else to do. " Brittany began, her lip trembling, but she pushed forward she had to say this. "I love you more than words can describe, I don't know how to explain the way you make me feel because I can't pin point it. I want you to know this though, when I'm not with you it physically hurts, I feel hopeless and alone. I have pains in my chest and you know what I call them?. I call them love pains, and to me a person only gets them when they're that crazy for the other person that every moment they spend apart is like a thousand years of loneness. I'm gonna go to the academy, we need to both cool off. When you decided what you want come find me and we'll talk. But Santana I swear to you if you let you're head run you're life you're never going to be happy. For once listen to you're heart." Brittany calmly explained, with that she kissed Santana on the head before leaving her room.

Santana was in shock, Brittany just admitted all these great things and left. Santana felt the same way towards Brittany but neither had ever admitted it before, Santana thought she'd be happy but she wasn't, she wasn't happy because it took both girls breaking down and a fight for the latina to realize how selfish she was being and how much Brittany actually meant to her . After hearing all those amazing things though Santana's brain began to slow down. She shut her eyes and decided to listen to her girlfriends advice, she was going to listen to her heart. Santana could swear her heart beated out Brittany's name, she could swear that every time it spelt Brittany her body tingled and her face cracked into a smile. After sitting like this for a couple of minuets her eye snapped open. She had to sort this thing out with Brittany. She raced out her room and ran towards her car, she hopped in and raced towards the academy. As soon as she parked she hopped out her car and bolted towards the main doors, suddenly something hit her, she realized Matt would be here, and Brittany had come here after their massive fight. Panic made it's way through Santana's body, but she opened the doors and entered the academy anyway. Just to her luck Brittany was sitting talking with Quinn and Harry, Santana bolted over and wrapped Brittany in a death vice grip. The blonde tensed for a seconde but relaxed as soon as she recognized the arms of her girlfriend. Quinn smiled up and Santana while Harry got up to go check on something. Santana removed her arms from Brittany and knelt down in front of her. Brittany was about to ask a question but Santana held her hand up and motioned for Brittany to be quiet.

"Britt, I'm so sorry, I know I messed up and you have every right to slap me and never speak to me again but please let me speak." Santana began, Brittany remained silent so the latina continued. "I'm sorry it took us fighting and nearly breaking up for me to realize how much you mean to me and how much I need you and want you in my life. I shouldn't have let my insecurities and Matt's words control me, they nearly made me forget that my heart is the only thing I need to listen to when I'm with you. I love you Brittany and I never want you out of my life ever." Santana finished and looked into Brittany's ocean blue eyes they were filled with tears, the blonde just chuckled and bunched up Santana's shirt in her hand and pulled the smaller girl forward until their lips met. The kiss was passionate both girls wanted to show the other how sorry they were. Brittany pulled back first and the spoke.

"San, baby that was beautiful, I'm so glad you got to the same place as me. You literally just said everything I was thinking, all I have left to say is I'm sorry to I should have been more supportive of you. I shouldn't have snapped, of course words are hard to forget. All I need to say now is we can get by anything together, it's me and you till the end. I'm afraid Ms Lopez you're stuck with me forever." Brittany laughed, Santana just chuckled in response.

"I'm one lucky girl." Santana admitted. The girls leaned in to kiss again, the kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but it was perfect.

"you guys that was beautiful." Quinn said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Santana I didn't know you could be that romantic." she joked. Santana and Brittany just laughed and hugged the smaller blonde. Everything seemed to be going perfect until Matt came strolling in with his black eye and broken nose. He stopped in front of all the girls.

"Brittany why are you still with her, she can't protect you like I can." Matt said. Santana's face began going red with anger, Brittany just shot daggers at Matt.

"I love Santana and she is the best thing for me. Matt we're never going to happen so just face it and move on already." Brittany shot back.

"She couldn't protect you from all the people who made fun of you because of you're learning difficulties could she." Matt argued back. Brittany's face went black, Santana and Quinn held their breaths.

"I never told anyone here about my learning difficulties Matt." Brittany whispered . Matt went into shock, he realized his slip up but couldn't find a way out of it. Santana and Quinn looked at one and other. If Brittany had never told anyone about her learning difficulties how could someone who doesn't go to their school know about them.

**Dun Dun Dun! Oh Matt's got himself trapped in a deep hole. What do you think happened, how does he know?. Did you liked the way Brittana solved their problems?. Let me know what you think. I wanna here you're ideas on how Matt found out. As always PM me or get me on twitter HEYAarmy1 with any questions **


	14. Family connections

"h-h-how did y-you know t-t-that?" Brittany stuttered while she tried to fight back tears. She wasn't going to give Matt the satisfaction of proving how nothing Santana had done had changed Brittany's trouble with her learning difficulties. Matt stood there. He didn't know what to say, slowly he went to open his mouth but was cut off by an angry Santana.

"asshole. You better fucking answer the question within the next two seconds or you'll be making friends with the ground." Santana growled, taking an aggressive step towards the tall boy. Matt just stood there and stared back at the small latina, within seconds Matt was clutching his balls and curled up on the floor. Santana bent down to be level with him. "I warned you, I'll give you five seconds to tell us how you know or my fists will be dancing with your face." she warned, glaring at Matt. Matt shut his eyes and let out a whine.

"you know Stan?" he asked while trying to take a breath in. Santana nodded. "Well he's my cousin, I asked him to talk to Jacob who is our little cousin." Matt began to explain although it came out as a whisper as the boy was still in pain from Santana's knee in the balls. He went to explain further but before he could Santana's fist had connected with his jaw, she pounced on-top of him. Santana's fists were like a machine, they came one after the other, making perfect contact with Matt's face. Matt screamed out in pain, unlike all the other times he'd been hit. This scream was high pitched and you could easily hear the pain in his voice. Quinn sat there, she wasn't going to stop Santana, the small blonde was livid. Brittany who was now more composed decided as hot as her girlfriend looked battering Matt they needed to hear the whole story. Brittany wrapped her arms round Santana's waste and lifted her backwards, the latina struggled and tried to fight out of her girlfriends grip. After struggling for a couple of minuets Brittany had managed to get Santana away from Matt but she had her arms wrapped securely round the raven haired girls waist.

"baby look at me." Brittany instructed while she tried to turn Santana round. Santana slowly looked up to meet Brittany's shimmering blue eyes. "I need you to calm down ok. I know it's hard love but I want to hear the whole story." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. Santana hugged Brittany tightly.

"are you mad at me." the latina whispered, looking into Brittany's eyes. Brittany chuckled and puckered her lips. A small smile filled Santana's face as she leaned into kiss Brittany. The tall blonde hummed in appreciation. The two stood like this for a couple of minuets just slowly kissing not wanting to rush anything. Very slowly Brittany pulled back and smiled down at Santana who huffed at the lack of contact.

"as much as I enjoy kissing you , I need to find out the rest of this story San." Brittany chuckled at her girlfriend who was pouting. "Stop pouting , you're making me feel bad." Brittany moaned.

"if I keep pouting though, you'll feel bad and have to kiss me." Santana stated before batting her eyes. She knew Brittany was close to breaking, the blonde bit her lip and sighed. Brittany shock her head from side to side before leaning down and pecking Santana on the lips. "I win." Santana said smiling. Brittany playfully batted her shoulder. "Ok babe, I promise we'll get back to this thing." Santana calmly said, taking a long deep breath to try compose herself.

"that's my girl. Remember I need to hear the whole story, so if you want to batter Matt wait till after he's finished explaining." Brittany said in a stream voice. Santana mumbled in Spanish before finally agreeing.

Matt was sitting up trying to stop the blood running from his nose. "As I was saying, I asked Stan if he knew a girl called Brittany. He told me he did. She went to his school, she was a cheerleader and was fit as fuck." Santana growled, he face began going red but Brittany just hugged her tighter. Matt slid back. He was terrified of Santana, he didn't want another pounding from her fists. "I told Stan I had a crush on this girl who went to my academy, he told me it was probably the same girl but I didn't believe him. Stan said he was going to talk to Jacob and have him come talk to me." Matt continued looking into Brittany's eyes. "So Jacob came and showed me a picture of Brittany and I said that was her, I asked him if she was seeing anyone. He told me she was dating the head cheerleader Santana Lopez. I was confused because Brittany always flirts with me so I had no idea she was into girls." Matt said while pulling a disgusted face. At the mention of Brittany and flirting Santana's face fell, Brittany could feel the latina's shoulders shaking slightly. The dancer turned Santana round again so they were face to face. The sight before her broke her heart. Santana was silently crying, her tears fell from her eyes so fast Brittany had to gasp, she pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug and kissed her head.

" babe." the dancer said her voice full of concern and worry. She didn't get a reply. "Sweetie look at me." Brittany pleaded, while she hugged Santana tighter. Santana just hugged Brittany tighter and sobbed violently while she gasped for air. "I love you and only you Santana. You're my soulmate my one and only. Baby please look at me. I need to see your gorgeous chocolate brown eyes." Brittany whispered before kissing Santana's neck softly. Brittany knew if she couldn't calm her girlfriend down with the honest truth she would show her physically how much she loved her. Brittany slowly kissed her way down Santana's neck. Santana had stopped crying and was now leaning into Brittany's neck, she let out a moan and Brittany smirked. The dancer ran her tongue down the tanned skin before kissing her way back up. Santana dug her fingers into the blonde's hair, tangling it around her fingers while she whimpered slightly.

"B-b-Britt." Santana gasped, while Brittany ran her tongue along the skin on her neck again. "Kiss me." Santana ordered, while she tried to pull her girlfriend's face up. Brittany slowly lifted her head up before diving in and crashing their lips together. Santana slide her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip causing the blonde to let out a low groan. Brittany pulled Santana's shirt collar further into herself, making sure Santana's lips pressed harder against her own. The girls had forgotten about everyone around them, they where in their own world. They were broken apart when Quinn grabbed them by the hair and yanked them apart. "What the fuck Quinn." Santana barked. "You just cut in to my make-out time with Brittany. I will endz you girly." she threatened stepping towards Quinn, who just smiled. "You got that?" she questioned poking Quinn in the shoulder.

"sure San." she replied with a chuckle. "Why were you crying anyway?" Quinn asked aloud. Santana froze and looked at the ground, she shifted uncomfortably before slowly looking back up and Quinn.

"I'm really insecure about stuff." Santana whispered before hiding behind Brittany, who just kissed Santana and shook her head.

"no San, you're in love. You love me so much that you worry about what would happen if I left you. Which even I find silly because we all know I can't live without you. Babe we all have these worries, I'll admit right now I worry about that to sometimes. But we're going to work through it together." Brittany finished before she kissed Santana quickly.

"we sure are baby." Santana chirped back wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist. "Now dickhead back to your story." Santana said motionlessly. Matt nodded silently.

"like I was saying. I didn't wanna believe it, so I asked Jacob if he could keep an eye on Brittany at school. I told him I wanted to know everything about her. I thought if I knew more than Santana then Brittany would come crawling to me." Matt sighed. "Then me, Jacob and Stan all met up and we decided we were going to snoop in the choir room after you're little club thing ended. So when you all left we went straight to the teachers office and found a disk on the desk. It had Brittany's name on it so we thought why not watch it. After we'd seen it, Jacob got an idea, he said if we let this go round the whole school Brittany would freak and breakdown. Hopefully Santana wouldn't know how to fix it, they'd fight and she'd come crawling to me." Matt finished, with a hint of a smile. Brittany's mouth was wide, Quinn gasped in horror and Santana was beyond pissed.

"oh, diablos, no! Usted culo jodido estúpido!" Santana screamed in Spanish before she jumped on top of Matt and swung her fists in every direction. "si te metes con mi novia, te metes conmigo!" the latina continued to scream while she took a final punch to Matt's face before getting up "Cojidas renunciar a este sueño de salir con ella o te juro que te mato!" Santana whispered into Matt's ear before walking back over to Brittany who still hadn't moved. Quinn looked up and smiled, Santana smiled back and pointed towards the door.

"I understand S. Take care of Brittany. I'll catch up with you tonight." Quinn said before walking towards the changing room.

"Babe, are you ok." Santana asked as she guided Brittany towards the car. "We're going to take my car ok baby. I'll call Sam and tell him to come pick yours up later." Santana added before kissing Brittany's temple.

The drive back had been quiet Brittany still hadn't said anything and Santana was getting very concerned. When the reached her house the latina hopped out of the car and raced round to her girlfriends side. Santana lifted Brittany out of the car and carried her to the livingroom. "Britt, you need to talk to me here." Santana begged. She took hold of Brittany's hands and kissed each one five times. "Please sweetie, tell me what's wrong. I know it's hard B but I told you. I'm with you every step of the way. Just tell me." Santana whispered before kissing Brittany softly on the lips. She frowned and pulled back when she didn't feel her favourite blonde kiss back.

Brittany moved her lips to speak but nothing but a whimper came out. "b-b-reak." She managed to choke out before standing up and moving away from Santana. Santana quickly got up and grabbed Brittany's wrist. "Let go." Brittany cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"Then tell me what's wrong." Santana cried back.

"I love you San." Brittany sobbed.

"I love you too Britt. But why are you running from me and crying?" Santana asked loosening her grip on Brittany's wrist.

"you deserve better than me. I don't want you to deal with all the shit I'm going to go through San. I'm breaking up with you." Brittany barely whispered while fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Santana gasped . "Babe, you don't mean that. You've had a bad day, let's just get changed and cuddle in bed." Santana said pulling Brittany towards her.

"No." Brittany screamed. Pushing Santana off her and taking a massive step back. " We're over Santana." Brittany yelled before she ran out of the Lopez's livingroom. Santana froze, her vision went blurry. She heard the slamming of her front door before she fell to the floor and sobbed. Even though she was sobbing horrible Santana managed to send Quinn a text telling her to come here now. Santana lay in a ball on the ground, and cried herself to sleep.

**Ok so I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it's been a while since I updated I do apologize for that. Hopefully this makes up for it. I felt like Santana's insecurities had been shown enough, I felt like it was time for Brittany's to come back. Tell me what you think. **

**Ok I did use Spanish but I'm useless so I used an online thing. I hope it's right. Here's the translations for what Santana said:**

_"oh, diablos no! Usted culo jodido estúpido!" __**= Oh, hell no! You stupid fucking ass**_

"si te metes con mi novia, te metes conmigo!" **= If you mess with my girl, you mess with me!**

"Cojidas renunciar a este sueño de salir con ella o te juro que te mato!" = **Fucking give up this dream of dating her or I swear I'll kill you.**


	15. Mine

**Adrimarie97 4 - You'll see very soon why Brittany did what she did.**

**dianna agron foreves - Brittana are Brittana they're endgame no matter what. Thought it be fun to add some more drama to it.**

**I wanna thank you all for the reviews. I know the last chapter wasn't a very good one for Brittana but I felt like their relationship was getting a little predicable so I thought why not add more drama to the pot. For those of you who are wondering, Sam will be back this chapter. Switching between Santana and Brittany's POV'S in this chapter.**

_Santana's POV_

My back was killing me. I felt like someone had crushed it, slowly I opened my eyes. I looked around my surroundings, it was only then I realized I was lying curled up on the floor. As I pulled myself up I remembered the horrific event that took place here hours ago. The very thought of it made my knees grow weak and made my heart ache. I can't believe my baby ended it. I know she was struggling with what Matt had told us but I didn't realize it had effect her that much. I know most people would be angry and want to slap Brittany for being a hypocrite but I don't. I know she's had a shit day. All I want to do is find her hold her and tell her how much I love her. No way was I letting something like this break us up, I mean we're Brittana. Nobody stands in the way of true love. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard the knocking from my front door. It was only when I heard my front door open that I came back to reality. Someone was in my house. Shit. Ok I don't need to panic, I'm Santana Lopez aka Auntie Snix nobody messes with me. Slowly I tiptoed out of my livingroom and made my way round the conner towards the door. "Whoever the fuck you are I suggest you leave my house now. I have razer blades in my hair and I aint afraid to use them." I yelled down the hall hoping I scared the intruder away. To be honest I'm fucking shitting myself right now. I heard a chuckle. Wait I know that chuckle anywhere, it's Quinn. Thank god. "Q is that you?" I questioned. Better to be safe than sorry, am I right?

"yes Santana it's me." Quinn screamed back. Jesus she loud. I swear she's been hanging out with Berry way too much.

"Quinn stop yelling, you're shattering my eardrums." I said making my way towards the door where I spotted Quinn, struggling to get her boots off. "having trouble Fabray." I teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fuck you Santana."

"I thought you weren't into that." I said while I razed my eyebrow. Quinn's face went red, I laughed. "Unless you've been lying all this time. You wanna get all up on this hot piece of ass." I laughed slapping my ass.

"as if S. And what would your girlfriend think about you saying this to me."Quinn replied with a smile. My face fell. I'm sure she noticed cause seconds later I felt myself being pulled into a hug. "San. What happened?" Quinn asked quickly while pulling me towards the livingroom. Once we were there we took a seat on my sofa.

"well you know how Brittany was kinda froze after what Matt said." I began, Quinn nodded so I continued, "well we got here and she basically freaked out about all this shit. She told me she didn't want me to deal with any of it and..." I trailed off, I really didn't want to finish that sentence. Already I could feel my eyes burning while tears threatened to erupt from them. Quinn ran her thumb under my eye, I didn't realize I was crying.

"Santana, please." Quinn pleased. I sighed and nodded slowly.

"s-s-she broke u-u-u-up with m-m-me." I cried before burring my face in Quinn's neck. Quinn wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head. I wished it was Brittany.

"sweetie, it's going to be ok. I promise you. We're going to fix this. I know you both. Brittany's done what she thought was best because she's scared. I know if I don't push you to go get her back you're going to sit her crying and being depressed while you girlfriend needs your help." Quinn stated.

"she's not my girlfriend anymore Quinn." I sighed. Quinn laughed. "This isn't fucking funny." I yelled.

Quinn smiled. "Santana you and I both know Brittany. We know she's done something she's going to regret but she's too upset to realize. We need t fix this before she does something stupid to herself. We both know she would, when she realizes she's hurt you." Quinn said softly. "Why don't we go to her house and you can sing her a song." Quinn suggested.

I smiled. "That's actually a really good idea Quinn." I said smiling a little wider. I have the perfect song in mind. "I have the perfect song." I said jumping up off the sofa dragging Quinn to my bedroom. I didn't realize until we were standing in my room how messy it actually was. That my friends was from mine and Brittany's wonderful night.

"Santana this room is a state." Quinn scolded my. I shrugged. "Don't tell me this was you and Brittany." I nodded and Quinn's face went red.

"why are you embarrassed Q." I laughed. She covered her face with her hands and mumbled shut up. "Come on help me fix my makeup and then lets go to Brittany's." I said to Quinn while I jumped about a little. So sue me I'm excited.

About twenty minuets later Quinn and me where on our way to Brittany's house. I was going to get my girlfriend back. We reached Brittany's house and suddenly I got really nervous. Crap, this wasn't part of the plan. Quinn tapped my shoulder and smiled and me. "You'll be fine Santana, don't be nervous," she added. I got out the car and made my way to my girl's front door. I took a slow breath in before knocking on the door. Seconds later Sam was standing there smiling down at me.

"hi Santana. Can I help you?" he asked.

"hey Sam. Yes you can actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Brittany." I asked slowly not knowing if Brittany had told Sam anything. He looked at me a frowned.

"I thought Brittany was with you. She hasn't been here since the day she sang for you at school." Sam said tensing slightly.

"about that. A lot happened today and Brittany broke up with me and ran out my house." I whispered, I felt so small. If I was being honest Sam was freaking me out.

Sam's face hardened. "What did you do to my little sister." he hissed. Shit he's scary.

"nothing. Matt knew about Brittany's learning difficulties and she said nobody from the academy knew. He freaked and we made him tell us how he knew. After he did Brittany freaked out screamed at me and then ran away." I explained. Sam's face softened but he still looked skeptical.

"who's Matt?" he asked.

"ok, look I don't have time to explain everything right now. Can I explain tomorrow. I guess I'll be seeing you at Glee." I said as I began to walk away.

Sam grabbed my shoulder and spun me around." please make sure she's ok. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her." Sam whispered looking at the ground. I felt for him I really did, I felt the same way.

"I know what you mean. I will." I said before running towards Quinn's car. I got in her car and she looked at me funny. "Brittany's not here. I have a feeling she might be at Lima Lake." I said, smiling slightly.

"why are you smiling?" Quinn asked looking confused.

"don't make fun of me." I pleased Quinn before I explained. "Brittany and I went there on our first official date as girlfriends. We held hands for the first time and she put her arm around me for the first time. It was such a magical evening." I sighed my smile widening. Quinn gasped and smiled.

"omg. That's too cute." She screamed.

"ears Quinn." I hissed, she smiled and shrugged before driving towards the lake. As we approached the lake I eagerly looked around searching for my beautiful blonde. I spotted her sitting by the lack. My heart swooned, she looks gorgeous. I yelled at Quinn and told her to stop the car. "Stay here. I don't need you making you're omg it's adorable comments." I said rather serious. She slapped my arm and pouted.

"no way. It was my idea that you sing to her. And I've been helping you, now I don't get to see how it works out." she huffed, I nodded before climbing out the car. "Fine Lopez but I'm rolling down the window," she yelled. I laughed and began my walk towards Brittany.

_Brittany's POV_

After I ran out of Santana's house I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I ran here. It's funny, I just broke up with the love of my life and then came to the place where we had our first date. I'm so stupid. I never should have split up with Santana. I just don't want her to deal with all this shit. I find it hard enough myself but when it upsets Santana I feel worse, I feel like it's all my fault. I know I can't change who I am but sometimes it would be nice to have a break from it all. So now I'm sitting here thinking about Santana. I wonder how she is; what's she's doing; who's she with. Ok I broke up with her but I know I'm still madly in love with her. A part of me wants to stay here and just be alone but a massive part of me wants to run and kiss her senseless , tell her how sorry I am. Beg for her forgiveness. I'm sitting here all alone but I swear I just heard voices, I look around quickly scanning everything carefully but I can't see anyone. God Brittany you're losing you mind I thought to myself . Suddenly I heard a bang followed by someone cursing in what sounded like Spanish, I look around frantically. Could it really be my Sanny. I hold my breath, my eyes scanning every direction hoping to catch a sight of her. Then I see her, she looks outstanding. I couldn't help but stare. She spots me and runs over to me. I get up and pull her into a bone crushing hug. "Britt-Britt I can't breath." she laughs. I quickly pull out of the hug and stare at her.

"I'm- it's ..." I tried but couldn't figure out what to say. Santana smiles at my and cups my cheek.

"I know baby, I know." she whispers before leaning into kiss me. "I know you want to explain and I'd like that to but first I want to sing something to you." Santana mumbles against my lips. I smile and pull back so my head is against hers. Slowly Santana steps back and monitions that she'll be a minuet. She returns minutes later with a boom box, she sets it down and presses a button. I hear music fill the air and I can't help but admire how cute she looks. Santana begins to sing.

**You were in collage working part time waiting tables,**

**Left a small town never looked back. **

**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'**

**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.**

Santana's looking directly at me. I can hear the emotion in her voice, I can't help but tear up a bit. She holds her hand out for me to take. We're now standing facing each other holding hands, I really want to lean in and kiss her but I resist. She's worked hard on this song so I'm gonna listen to it all.

**I say can you believe it?**

**When we're lying on the couch**

**The moment I could see it**

**Yes, yes I can see it now**

My heart is beating out Santana's name. I can't help but feel like I'm falling deeper in love with her. She's so perfect, Santana can see I'm in deep thought so she runs her thumb along my hands until she catches my attention. I smile shyly at her and she giggles before leading me towards the water. We sit down and she turns to face me.

**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

I know I'm crying but I don't care. She's being so romantic. I can't believe she's singing this song. Most of it sums up our first date together. I put my arm around her waist and she giggles again before relaxing into my arm. Santana's not facing me anymore but I know she's singing to me.

**Flash forward and we're taken on the world together**

**And there's a drawer of your things at my place**

**You learned my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded**

**You said we'll never make my parents mistakes**

I can hear it in Santana's voice. She's crying but I know she won't let that stop her. She swivels round so she's facing me again. Sh looks so vulnerable and her eyes are red from crying, to me this is one of the most beautiful sides of Santana. I gentle wipe her eyes and she smiles at me before doing the same to me. I giggle.

**But we got bills to pay**

**We've got nothing figured out**

**When it was hard to take**

**Yes, yes this is what I thought about**

I can't believe I told her I was dumping her. I still feel so bad but right now I want to focus on Santana and only Santana. Santana cuddles into me and I let out a sigh. I'm so happy right now.

**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a carless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

I still can't believe this beauty I'm cuddling actually wants to be with me. She's so perfect. I can't believe I broke up with her. I moan slightly when Santana pulls away to face me again. Her eyes are still red and I can see she's trying to fight back tears. I know my tears are still rolling down my cheeks but I don't care. Santana smiles at me before she continues singing.

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water**

**You saw me start to believe for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Woah oh ohh**

I could see Santana tense, I knew this bit of the song was going to be based on what happen earlier. I looked down at the ground but Santana's hand lifted my chin back up until brown eyes met blue eyes. She kissed my nose before singing.

**And I remember that fight 2:30 am**

**When everything was slipping right out of our hands**

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

God I know I'm full on crying right now. I know Santana's singing this as a love song but I feel so bad. Santana is still crying but I can see she's trying to crack a smile to make me feel better.

**Braised myself for the goodbye**

**Cause that's all I've ever know**

**And you took me by surprise**

**You said I'll never leave you alone**

I lost it completely and I pulled Santana onto my lap. I buried my face in the neck and sobbed quietly. She put her arms around me and rubbed my back while she sang on.

**I remember how we felt sitting by the water**

**And every time I look at you it's like the first time**

**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**

**She is the best thing that's every been mine**

**Woah oh**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Santana carefully pulled my face from her neck and put her hands on my cheeks so I was looking directly into her eyes.

**Do you believe?**

**We're gonna make it now**

**And I can see it**

**I can see it now.**

Santana finished singing and crashed her lips into mine. I could feel her smile into the kiss. "I love you." she mumbled against my lips before pulling back and resting her head against 'd both calmed down and we no longer crying but I could see a single tear rolling down Santana's tanned cheek so carefully I took my thumb and wiped it away, never breaking eye contact with her. She smiled and mouthed thank you to me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Santana, sweetie. I'm so sorry, I don't even know where to begin." I began trying to think of what I needed to say. I knew what I wanted to say but I'm terrible with my words.

"Brittany." Santana warned. "I know it's ok you don't need to explain," she whispered into my ear.

"I do Santana. You deserve to know why I did what I did. I know it sounds far from it but I did it out of love." I replied softly. She sent me a confused look so I continued. "I know how much this whole thing effect me, I know you see it to. I feel like this is effecting you just as much as me sweetie but in a different way. Every time I think about it I feel guilty that my issues are making you feel that way." I chocked out through a sob. "I don't want to lose you San because I'm so in love with you but at the same time I don't want to watch you suffer. I don't know what to do." I finished before I broke down again. Santana held me tight and kissed my cheek, she rubbed my back and whispered soothing words into my ear.

"baby, I love you and I want to be with you forever. I know this is effecting me too but it's not your fault I don't want you to ever think that Brittany. A wise person once told me not to let my brain run my life, they told me to listen to my heart. I think that person should listen to their own advice, don't you?" Santana smiled softly. She kissed my head. "Now here's a simple question, do you love me?" she whispered into my ear, her voice was so low. I found it totally sexy.

I pulled back and looked her straight in the eye. "Of course I love you. I love you more than anything in this world San." I stated before rubbing the wetness from beneath my eyes. "Please, please , please will you be my girlfriend again?" She smiled and leaned into kiss me. The kiss started off slow and tender but then it got more heated and aggressive. I'm sure we looked totally crazy right now. After a long heated make out we pulled back when oxygen became a big problem. Smiles were plastered on both our faces, I got a fright when I suddenly heard a loud scream.

"THAT WAS SO ADORABLE! I WANNA HUG YOU GUYS." the voice screamed from between the trees. I jumped and Santana giggled. "Santana does that kiss mean you and Brittany are dating again." the voice questioned. I knew that voice, it was Quinn. Quinn appeared seconds later and threw her arms around me.

"ok Quinn, you've hugged my girlfriend enough. It's time we got home. Todays been a long day, I wanna get my cuddle on with my Britt-Britt." Santana said pulling me back and laughing at my shocked expression.

"you really mean that?" I asked.

She leaned in and pressed my lips to mine. "Yes baby I did. Now lets go so we can cuddle." Santana replied slapping my ass making me scream before taking my hand and leading me to the car. Today's been such an emotional day. I can't wait to get to my girlfriends house and cuddle.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully you'll review. You reviews help me get an understanding of how you feel the story is going. Anyway hope you enjoyed and hopefully you're a lot happier with how this ended.**


End file.
